Terminated
by Pinkuro
Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day? House/Chase - rated M for later chapters. beta-ed now with major character death.
1. Prologue

_I thank __Jen for beta reading this chapter, so beautifully, for me._

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse and Psychological issues.

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

**Pinku:** I _know _I have four others stories to go on but my head can't stop… and I'm sure one of them or two (?) can end sooner than I think… I used to have more anyway… and btw I had this idea after watching the episode one more time… hope you enjoy!

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Prologue_

x

x

x

_Four years ago__… _

Chase and House were waiting, clearly impatiently for disciplinary board to decide what was going to happen to them; but it was visible that the older doctor wasn't as nervous as the young foreign doctor.

After what seemed like an eternity, the board finally reached a decision about the case, the damages, the mistake and informed both doctors of it.

"After considering the testimonial and documentary evidence, this committee in the matter of Kayla McGinley has reached a decision. Dr Chase, your error resulted in a patient's death. You also lied, both to your superiors and the patient's brother. And even taking into account the mitigating factor of your father's death, we've decided to revoke all your privileges. Your employment with this hospital will be terminated." He continued but Chase couldn't listen to him anymore.

At that moment the Intensivist didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't just lose his job, he lost his whole career; he lost everything he had.

If only his father hadn't cut him out of his will and he had his inheritance. He would have something to live on, but he didn't have his inheritance. In fact his situation was just the opposite, he was broke. He had bills to pay. Bills, _debts_, from college, his car, his apartment the list seemed endless, and with no job, he was simply screwed. He wouldn't be capable to pay for everything now. He wasn't even able to do it before…

Little by little, Chase saw everything he had worked so hard to build taken away from him. He was evicted from his apartment and forced to sell his car to pay some of the debt, including the car loan.

Chase wasn't sure what to do for work. He knew he couldn't go back to the seminary and they probably wouldn't accept him anyway. Going back to Australia was not an option either, even if he had the money for the ticket he was not even sure he wanted to go. He thought about going back to college; try some other career, however, college was too expensive for him.

After finding another place to live – a one-room apartment on the suburb of the city – the blond knew he needed a job. With his medical license revoked his medical degree was worthless leaving him with his high school diploma. A high school diploma didn't leave many possibilities for work particularly since it was from a foreign country.

x

x

_Present time… _

It was late at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the diagnostics team couldn't leave until they knew exactly what was making their patient sick.

Obviously, it wasn't the old team who was on the case; instead it was a new one with new faces. House almost thought if it was the old one, the case would be already solved. But as soon as he would start to explore that thought, his leg would hurt, so he immediately stopped.

But the Head of Diagnostics knew exactly when and why the old team started to fell apart. Everything started with Chase's dismissal. The team needed somebody like him, the Australian had fresh ideas that only he could have. He was the link who connected the other members of the team. Foreman always tried to be better than Chase. After Cameron's crush ended, it was Chase's supportive ideas and ass-kissing that seemed to help her to be by House's side, instead of always trying to argue House's motives and try to change him.

Of course the bottom line was when Foreman killed his patient, the neurologist got scared of either - becoming like House himself, or being terminated and having his privileges revoked and his medical license taken away from him –­­ just like Chase so he quit.

When Foreman was about to leave, Cameron got scared of having to deal with House on her own, and instead, decided to deal with him from afar, and transferred to another department of the same hospital.

So when the African American doctor was fired for pulling a Houselike stunt, and had no other options for work, he went back to his feared mentor in the Diagnostics Department.

And Chase? House had no information about him. No one had heard from him or about him in the four years, since he left both the department and hospital. But sometimes, when he allowed himself, the diagnostician remembered some of his last words he spoke to the young Aussie and wondered about them.

"_Legally, it's better for me if you go down in flames."_

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

**Pinku: ****'**just a prologue, the fun stuff will start next chapter… but of course if you liked it… I may decide just do it an oneshot… but you're free to change my mind…


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 beta read by Jen. But I am not thank her, you will. Go, it's an order òó_

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse and Psychological issues.

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

**Pinku:** I thought about Chase's new job for a long time… I thought about stripper, prostitute, homeless… but I thought that was waaay too much exaggerated and that you wouldn't like… lol so I thought something just as fun (in my twisted mind of course) so I hope you enjoy!!!

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter 1_

x

x

x

House was very, very hungry; starving! Yes, he was going to die of starvation. He cursed God and almost pleaded with Him for food, but then he remembered he didn't believe in God. And that was when he calmed down. If it wasn't God's fault, then He wasn't punishing him and he wasn't going to die – at least not from starvation. He just needed to find some food to fulfill his empty stomach.

The problem was: he was in the middle of nowhere.

It was moments like this; that reminded him why he didn't go see patients or their homes but instead sent his minions:. Something bad always happened when he went himself. He knew that, he always knew that. And for years and years, and hundreds, maybe thousands of times - or even more – he had been able to avoid going himself. But this time, this single time, he just had to ignore all his wisdom and knowledge, which he developed after many years of living, trying and testing every theory he had and every fact of life. And for what? An actress who worked in porn BDSM lesbian movies, worked as a stripper, because the life of a porn star is not as glamorous as people think it is and lived with her girlfriend - who was currently at the hospital with her? House sighed. She was so perfect… For a few moments he almost forgave himself, but then his stomach growled again. He cursed everything, from his primal instincts to the fact he was a male and was completely influenced by hormones.

The Diagnostician cursed the heaven again. Not God this time, he just needed something else to blame besides himself, so he put it on the blue, cloudless sky.

He was on his bike going full speed to get back to what he called civilization as fast as he could. He had just seen the patient's, wonderful, home and gotten everything he needed. Which he thought could be essential to solving her case, safely placed in his messenger bag over his shoulder. He still could hear his stomach making a noise louder than his motorcycle was making. He needed to eat, desperately.

He stopped at a traffic light and cursed again. This light was standing between him and his food, so he thought about thousands of bad words to call it.

Before the diagnostician finished his thousand cursing words, he turned his head and saw… a diner! Suddenly he just started believing in that God everybody loved to love and talk about. He just was not sure if he was saved yet because he needed to wait until the light turned and he could reach that blessed place…

It wasn't a very bad place, House noticed, of course it wasn't that good either. It was just good enough for him to go, eat, leave and never go back. It had glass windows all around, they seemed a little old, because the image of what was inside was opaque and a little dirty. But they were probably clean even if they were a bit scratched. Inside there was a wall with an ugly colored painting - whoever owned this place had a pretty bad taste, perhaps the owner was old, old people usually had bad taste. The inside was newer than windows; he noticed it was fresh painted. Inside everything looked pretty, including the waiters and waitresses – the ones he could see in the place he currently was: all young and pretty. There were two young women: a brunette, who seemed to be of Latin heritage from her tanned skin (it was winter), another brunette, but this one's skin was very pale. In his view there was also a man, his hair seemed very pretty, it was blond, it was short but could use haircut, and his skin was also pale; He sort of reminded House of Chase from where he was…

Then House suddenly realized: That was Chase! Chase, his former employee who lost his career four years ago due to a mindless mistake caused by depression! What was he doing here at the end of the world? And working in a piece of crap like this? Well, House thought, this explained why he never saw him since then…

He suddenly wanted to go to that diner even more.

The lights turned and he could finally go. He moved fast and parked in a space in front of the place.

Limping to the entrance, a bell announced when he came in, but he looked around and noticed Chase was busy with a customer and his back was to the entry. Chase probably didn't notice him yet, good.

He looked around and found a nice table and sat there. He grabbed the menu and waited for Chase. He had a feeling he was going to serve him.

Obviously, his feeling was wrong, House thought it was probably just his starvation making him imagine things, but he didn't mind, he had a plan.

"Good afternoon sir, may I take your order?" He heard a male voice speaking to him – which was too thick and accent-less to be from his blond former employee – he looked and saw a man with big muscles and short brown hair. He was dressed in the diner's uniform, what included an apron. He had a small note book and a pencil to take orders.

"Yes. Actually you can…" House shot back, he knew exactly what to say "Call Chase, I want him to take my order, come on, go shoo shoo" he waved with his hand, but the big man didn't walked away, instead he looked angry.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how you know Robert but I'm the one here so you can give _me_ your order" The waiter said seriously. However, House knew better. He just stayed there silently staring at him, waiting for him to take his 'order', finally, the man sighed "I'll go call him" turned around and walked away.

x

x

Chase was tired. He barely slept between the part-time job at night and waking up early to be at the diner before it opened, he didn't have enough time to rest.

He felt his hair falling in his eyes, he needed to get it cut but he had been so busy he just pulled it back. He hadn't shaved his beard in days, and he could feel the hair on his face.

He put his hair behind his ear and walked to the counter, leaving the order for the cook. He sighed. He certainly needed some rest, but wasn't going to get any tonight since he had another part-time job. The blond man needed to pay his debts and being a waiter at a diner didn't pay much.

"French fries, hamburger and a coffee on table four" He said to the cook, and was ready to turn around to take another order when somebody called for him.

"Hey Rob" He heard his co-worker calling for him, he turned and the man continued "That man over there" he pointed the table "wants _you_" and he walked away.

Chase looked to the table and froze, he saw the man reading the menu, a cane over the table, jeans, some _All Star_ sneakers, a jacket and a _Rolling Stones_ shirt underneath; it was House! House his former boss! He could feel his breathing becoming shallow and his heart beating faster. He tried to control himself. But the reason he was getting nervous it was because he didn't know what to do. House wanted to talk to him. The situation was too awkward. He wondered how the man had found him at this place.

But still he inhale deeply, and then exhale slowly, and walked over to House. When he got there, he grabbed his small notebook and said "Hello sir, may I take your order?"

House looked him over. He noticed Chase, but instead of being surprised at the young man's current appearance, he decided to be more like himself. Therefore, he smirked. "Hi Chase" he said in a kind of a mocking tone, which he could not help. "Wow I didn't know _Jellystone Park_ existed…Because seriously there is a _Boo Boo_ on your face…" He knew the Australian would probably ignore that, but he thought it would lighten the mood.

"What are you doing here, House? And how did you find me?" The Australian man said in the most annoyed tone he could get, ignoring what House said about his beard. He wanted to show the man he was not happy about with him being there. The old man would probably mock and belittle him. Besides, just his presence there was bad for him; he didn't want any ties with his past right now.

"The question is: what are _you_ doing here at this end of the world? I came here because of a patient, yes that's right! Not that its any of your business, it's just that I don't want you to think I came here to look for _you_ or anything, dying porn lesbian star is way more important…" House cleared his throat, he felt it needed the sarcasm, for better or worst.

Chase sighed and rubbed the middle of his eyes, tiredly and/or disappointedly "Figured… So you found me by accident and decided to annoy me?"

House immediately remembered of his noisy stomach and his hunger. He didn't know how he had forgotten; perhaps Chase had this effect on people. "Oh no I'm starving! Grab me this big hamburger over here…" He pointed in the menu "A big plate of French fries, a big cup of coke and _answer my questions_!"

Chase rolled his eyes and sighed again, perhaps from tiredness, perhaps because this entire thing bothered him and he wanted to go away "You are not going to leave alone me until I do, are you?" House shook his head "shoot"

"How did you got here, and working in _this_ place, _why_?" Chase heard the question and could see it coming, no surprises there.

"I lost my house, my car, my career, as you know… had a bunch of bills to pay… places here are cheaper, I needed a job… do the math…" Chase shrugged at the end, because he didn't know what else to say.

House heard what the young man had just told him. He lost everything that day. The diagnostician felt for him, a little and couldn't help but feel a little guilt. He knew if he had told him his father was going to die, he would prepare himself, he wouldn't have committed the mistake he did, and everything would be fine.

But he also knew he couldn't go back to the past and make things right again. Damage was done; he had to live with it.

That was why he just lowered his head and nodded "Okay, that's it, go grab my food, I'm starving." He said waving his hand for the younger man to go. The Australian felt relieved when the older man said he could go, it was just too painful.

The older man looked at Chase then. The blond had smiled, not that bright smile he used to have back in the old days, but a hurt smile, full of sorrow and regret "Anything else?" House shook his head. "Okay then, it will be ready in a minute"

And then Chase walked away to the counter.

Both men felt worse now than ever before, and wondered if this visit did either of them any good.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued… _

x

x

x

**Pinku:** yay I continued!! Of coursed I can still stop here o.o' O: weird huh?

When I wrote House's wonders about hungriness and starvation at the beginning I thought something like tragic-comedy of Shakespeare there… (imagines House talking about how he's hungry with a skull on his hand) and porn lesbian BDSM star is just an excuse… heh xD

okay about the diner… you can imagine something like Luke's in the Gilmore Girls… or where the Claire of the Future used to work :P the part-time night job… I have some fun ideas… (evil smile) and next chapter I was thinking in put more of Chase's day or something…

And what do you think? Continue or not continue? That's the question!! Answer on feedback!!


	3. Chapter 2

_Again I thank Jen for this beta reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. _

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse and Psychological issues.

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

**Pinku:**So Chase's part-time job is not naked-related (by many asks) because as I thought you didn't like it!! So I got stuck to the plan (only for you happiness) Because I love to see my favorite characters in humiliating jobs!! xD but don' worry I got him in another pretty much (more) humiliating… he's just not going to be naked on it… sadly… (or not)… Enjoy!

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter __2_

x

x

x

House was gone. He had left a couple of hours ago, and Chase frankly wished he would never come back. He didn't want to remember the life he used to have or dream about the life that could have been. He definitely didn't want to see anything or anybody related to that life. It was just too painful. Every night he dreamed about his father, his mother, or even Kayla, in terrible nightmares, he already remembered, he didn't need anything and anyone to make it worse.

It was time for Chase to leave now. He needed to go fast if he wanted to take catch the bus to his other job. It was only part-time but it paid well which made it worth the effort. Although by the end of the night he was pretty tired.

He was working in a school; classes were taught during day and night time, the night classes for adults and younger people who had a job at day, and day classes for high school. Chase was one of the janitors in charge of cleaning the school.

He had a backpack over his shoulder with his diner and janitor uniform. He only had a short sleeved shirt underneath an old jacket. He had to sell most of his clothes to a used clothes store, which is where he had got most of his current clothes. He never cared much about how he dressed; so where he bought his clothes wasn't a problem. But he did feel sad when he had to sell certain clothes that he liked very much. Things like his leather jacket and some of his work shirts; his car, but the debts need to be paid so they had to be sold.

When the Australian got fired, he was left to pay award from lawsuit that Kayla's brother – Sam – won, since the hospital didn't settle. It was easier for them to allow Chase to go to court. He hired a lawyer and they made their own deal. Chase didn't have to pay all of the money at once, but little by little. He had paid Sam's lawsuit after two years, but not without creating more problems for himself since his other bills also needed to be paid.

Although Chase was managing to pay everything since the bills and debits required smaller payments four years later they still worried him. He just wanted to get rid of them, so he could focus on get a better life, a better apartment, a new car, study and get a better job, a new life like he had before, something he couldn't have yet. Now he didn't have money to buy anything and he didn't have credit, so he rarely could buy anything.

Sometimes he regretted he couldn't pay his other debts before he lost his medical license, when the life was better. Of course that time he had other objectives, other focuses, the bills seemed to be smaller than they were now, and everything looked so much better and brighter. But the blond man knew he would never have been able to predict what would have happen. He wasn't even able to predict his father was going to die…

The bus stopped finally where he had been waiting.

x

x

After three other hours House returned to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. They solved the case, cured the – beautiful – patient and now House could finally wonder about things. Chase, for an example; that accidental visit went like hell; he still didn't know how he had been able to eat the food and keep down; although he was starving…

The young man didn't seemed okay. House noticed he had lost several pounds, his hair had lost the usual shine it used to have, he had grown a beard, and his eyes… it didn't look like his own anymore… those light blue orbs full of determination weren't there anymore; without mentioning that job. He went from being well renowned doctor to a waiter in an old and ugly painted diner. That wasn't something he didn't wish for anyone. Well perhaps for some people, but not for Chase. The young man was a good person, he might have make some mistakes in the past. House knew Chase still didn't deserve this, he probably regretted his mistakes, he did not hate the younger male.

His leg hurt more than normal right. If he talked to Wilson, the Oncologist would say it was psychological… But then, the Diagnostician thought, it was not a bad idea. He would go talk to Wilson. Obviously House would not say anything about his leg, but it would be good to exchange some ideas with somebody.

Going to his office, he opened the door and found the young doctor alone. Good, no patients. Instead Wilson was filling out paper work . House limped to the couch and lied back; Wilson ignored him, and barely acknowledged his presence.

After a couple of minutes in silence, in which House was thinking what exactly to say, he finally opened his mouth "I met Chase today," Wilson turned his face to him. Good, he caught the man's attention "by accident."

Wilson didn't quite know what to say. He was curious; he wanted to know how Chase was doing after all these years with no contact and even less news. He was happy somebody in the hospital finally had been able to find the young man after disappearing four years ago. But he was also worried, because he knew House, and his voice didn't have a happy tone.

"And? How is he?" He decided to ask.

"Like crap. Looks like he didn't only lose his career, but also his home, car and everything he had and now had or has a lot of bills, so he's living at the middle of nowhere, and working as a waiter in a diner getting minimum salary in his pay check." House explained. He wasn't in the mood for jokes in that moment.

Wilson noticed that detail, and he also noticed the reason. "You're feeling guilty!" He felt bad for Chase, truly bad, but he knew there was nothing they could do, a decision was a decision, and that was done.

House looked at Wilson after what he had said, but did not respond, although knew what he felt. He knew it was partly his fault for what happened to Chase. He did not need Wilson to remind him of that. He didn't come here for that. He came here for ideas, and another point of view not to be reminded of his mistakes and failures.

"You _are_ feeling guilty!" Wilson continued, House noticed he seemed proud that he noticed something about the diagnostician "You know it's your fault and that is why the boy is such a bad place in his life now. You know you have a responsibility in this!" That was it; House didn't need to hear more.

"Of course I know that!" House yelled, already angry, getting up and turning to face Wilson "Of course it's my fault! I didn't tell him when I could about his dad's dead and then he committed a stupid mistake and lost everything! And now you're there all thrilled and amazed because you found that out about me. Well then, you know what? At least I know my mistakes, but do you know yours?"

With that House left and walked away. He knew his friend would think about what he said. Because they both knew that, when Rowan Chase last came here, he met Wilson first and Wilson was the one who didn't say anything about it. When House told him about his promise with Rowan to not to tell his son about his cancer, the oncologist was the one who told him he should keep his promise to the man.

If House was guilty, Wilson was too.

x

x

Working in a school reminded Chase of many things, including when he was in high school. But that wasn't a pleasant memory because when he was in high school he was taking care of his mother. Of course it also reminded him of happy school times when he was very small or even at the university, but in general, it was a sad reminder. Because when he thought about it, it was so much a reminder of the past he had, but a reminder of the future he could have had, but at the moment he wasn't able to.

And he also had to face the present, laughing at him; and that was the hardest.

With his midnight blue colored janitor uniform and a mop, he brushed the floors of the long hallway. There was a bucket next to him, so he could wet it and wash the floor, so they would shine and smell like flowers just like they liked it. It wasn't a very flattering job, but he still had hopes things would get better.

It was in these days his faith in God would get more confused than never. When he saw and thought about his current life he was sure He couldn't exist. But then he got so lonely, he needed to believe in Somebody Higher, so he wouldn't be so lonely, he needed to believe in Something Bigger, so he wouldn't be lost, so he could have hope, and that was when his faith was renewed.

But he didn't pray. He hadn't prayed in a long time. Usually when he thought about the Lord it was when he was on the bus at night. From his sit he looked at the night sky, the stars, the moon, and thought about the beauty and the darkness of it; If it all was just a coincidence of a big explosion, as scientists claimed, or not, if God had done that way, how and why. Why things were the way they were? Were they just coincidences of destiny? Or was there a God who had done that? Perhaps He wanted to punish him for something, or wanted him to learn a lesson… Who knew…

Sometimes, in starless night like this night, he just looked at the big dark sky, and thought of it like a big abyss, and compared that to his life. The sort of abyss which seemed to have no end, the one you just fall deeper and deeper and deeper, and the only way to end it sometimes seems to be death. Because that was what happens in big dark abysses: in the moment you reached the end, you died.

And that was how his life was now. It was like that since he had been born, his parents were always arguing, his mother going out for drinks once in awhile, his father working more and more. Time passed and Rowan just kept going farther and farther from his son and his already alcoholic wife until one day he walked away and never went back. That was probably the worse point of his family life.

The best time of his life was in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, but nothing good lasted in his life. Like the seminary, he was happy there, until he lost his faith.

Chase exhaled. He was tired and it was late, soon the classes would finish, and he would start the worse part of the night. But until then, he could still see the students in classes through the windows in the doors. All those people preparing themselves for their future, a new life, hopefully a better life for them. For himself, he was left to just clean, and to hope for the same things those people were inside those rooms; It made him realize how distant they were at that moment. Because the Australian new the difference between them: those students were close of to reaching their objectives, and him was very, very far away, and probably would never reach it; because he had already lost it, four years ago.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

**Pinku:**(random information now) I thought about making Chase smoke, but that was even worse than making him a stripper (father died of lung cancer and he doesn't even money won't be stupid to spend killing himself) so he's a stripper nor a hooker and he's also lung-cancer free!!

And I sincerely think Wilson has a part of fault in Chase's mistake… His advices for House are not always good… and he hided the fact Rowan was sick too… uú… but nobody talks about it oo' so… I liked this chapter… and you? Opinions on reviews!!


	4. Chapter 3

_Beta read by Jen. Thank you __Jen! \o\ _

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse and Psychological issues.

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

**Pinku:**oh yeah… last chapter I forgot to tell you that Chase doesn't drink for the reason he doesn't smoke (yeah I don't forget about that!) he doesn't have money! And etc… I also thought about heavy drugs but that would even less possible… hmn… heey do you know any story(ies) where chase is a drug addict? Oõ (seriously now I wanna read oo')

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter __3_

x

x

x

House was in his office, playing with his ball, throwing it against the wall over and over again. His legs were above his desk, he was listening to his classic rock on his I-Pod through headphones and his body was slightly turned to his side. His team had found another case and his mind was focused on it during the whole day, completely forgetting about the news he had about Chase.

Since the previous day the oncologist James Wilson didn't talk to his friend, because he had been busy with work, paperwork and patients. Or at least it was what he told himself. In reality, he didn't want to think about what his friend had told him. Because he always told himself he could not have told Chase about his father's visit because patient-doctor confidentiality, but his last talk with the diagnostician had made it an entire new issue.

And Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine of that hospital, she was making her way to the Diagnostics' Department.

When she got there, she opened the door and found a very not busy House listening to music and playing with his ball on his desk.

"House!" She called fast and loud to him to listen to her. She had no times for jokes.

"Hey Cuddy!" House looked at her, seeing the disturbance on his place. He quickly turned off his player and took a headphone out of one of his ears, took the ball and placed under his hands, his legs turned down to floor and his body to the woman before him "In case you're wondering, I have a case, and I'm busy right now, trying to save a life!" He knew she wanted to send him to clinic duty because she thought he was wasting precious time there. However, he wasn't, he had a case!

"I don't care about it right now. I'm here for another thing" However, she thought it was good to know that, she was going to bother him about it later. But for now, it wasn't about business. She was curious about another issue and she wanted to know more.

House looked at her; was raising an eyebrow, thinking what is this was about. Paperwork? Did he do something right now? Or maybe… There were thousands of possibilities.

"Did you meet Chase?" She asked, direct and to the point.

House was partly surprised by this question, with furrowed eyebrows, his head turned to the side. "How did you…?"

"Wilson" She answered before him completed the question, guessing the rest, which was not hard to.

"Ah, figured" He nodded

"So? How is he?" She asked worried. Four years without seeing the former Intensivist, and then knowing he was alive did that to her. He was one of her best doctors and she knew he didn't deserve having his medical license revoked; and partly because she felt a motherly feeling for every doctors who has and had worked in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

x

x

That morning Chase had woken up earlier than usual to shave his beard; He didn't like it and it was bothering him. But of course "waking up earlier" also meant "sleeping less", so he was more than tired that day, he always knew what it was to be tired. His mother's alcohol addiction, meant he had to be awake hours at night, either to look for her, or to look after her so she wouldn't wake up dead. In the seminary he prayed days and nights to pay for his sin and the university, where he spend his nights studying for tests and working to pay for his studies; Until his job with House, where the man made his minions working long hours day and night to discover the diagnosis of their patient. He was used to the feeling of exhaustion.

His legs hurt every second he remained on his feet, walking around, and working in that diner. His arms screamed in pain when he turned them up, not just when he carried an order, but just by writing one. His neck and shoulders hurt from his few hours of sleeping in a bad position and working so many hours in just as bad positions. His feet and hands throbbed from pain, and from walking and working so many hours a day he had blisters and calluses. His eyes, aside from the bag under then – which he didn't even notice anymore – they were red and hurt to keep then open. His hair, beautiful and shiny was a thing of the past, replaced with dried and shattered strands of hair. His skin and lips were also dry and chapped. However, his teeth were still white and perfect, as always.

x

x

"What? Didn't Wilson tell you anything?" House questioned instead of answering her question.

"No. He just told me you met him and then to ask you" She answered, getting nervous already "So? How is he? Talk!"

She imagined many things for what happened to Chase. Sometimes good, sometimes bad things; In general, she preferred the good things, she preferred to imagine he did well after he left, because then his termination would not have been a bad thing, and she would not have to feel bad about what happened.

House sighed; suddenly feeling tired. He didn't want to talk about the boy. He has been taking care of his life for four years without anybody intruding. A life they destroyed four years ago. He didn't need anybody messing him up more, they already did enough.

"How do you think he is? We took his career; he lost his job, his home, his car, got stuck with a bunch of bills to pay and didn't have a coin to do it…" The Nephrologist finally answered her, looking in her eyes with an expressionless face and a toneless voice.

The Dean of Medicine lowered her head, looking down, she knew House had said the truth, she could see the truth in his eyes sometimes, and this was one of them. It was very rare, but it happened. She also knew that this was one of the possibilities she had thought for Chase, but that didn't change the fact she felt sincerely sorry for what they did. But she also knew she could do nothing to help, in the moment, all she could do was feeling sorry for him.

Cuddy nodded. "Okay… thanks" And she walked out; her head in her hands, cleaning the tears that wanted stubbornly to pour out of her eyes. "I wish we could do something" She whispered at the door, not imagining her diagnostician could have heard her.

While House remained in his chair, looking at her, his ball was still under his hands and his headphones still in his ear, but even like this, he could still hear what his boss said when leaving his office.

After watching her walking out, he decided to put his leg up in the desk again, his headphones in his both ears. Deposited himself in the chair, almost laying back, closed his eyes and turned the music on again.

"I wish_ I_ could do something" He said quietly, only to himself, alone in his office.

x

x

Chase had a headache. He didn't wake up with one, but it had developed as the day passed. He figured it was because he didn't eat anything. He had been a doctor once, he should know anyway… even if he was not a good one before… After all, he didn't only get fired four years ago, they took his medical license away. They didn't do that to just any doctor; only the ones they believed didn't deserve to practice.

He remembered the way everybody treated him, perhaps he that should have caught his attention. Foreman always criticized everything about him: from his opinions to what he talked to the patients about. Cameron was another one who frequently disagreed with him, and she agreed often with House, who was a drug addict and never respected any rules; therefore it should have been a sign. Wilson wanted him to be fired after Vogler left. Cuddy was always harsh with him. Stacy at the trial when she advised him said herself - directly or not – he wasn't a good doctor, even though at that time he thought she was just pissed because she had argued with his former boss. And House? He was the worst. He probably hired him because he was pretty and looked interesting because of his father issues – because Rowan made a call – and probably hoped, that the son was also a good doctor. But then the diagnostician realized Chase wasn't and started to annoy him with his own House-ish ways.

At least that was what Chase thought, it was what he determined after his termination. He didn't like to think about it, but sometimes, when he was very tired his thoughts wondered to his old days at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. And the fact that he met his former boss House just helped to make him think more about his old days as an Intensivist.

None of his co-workers – neither at the diner or the part-time job– knew he had been a doctor once. They barely knew him, they just knew he was Australian, they didn't knew about his mother, father, his past in the seminary or anything past four years ago. But they were still the only people he talked to, even though they weren't close; he hadn't had a close friend in a long time. It was because he was always busy with work, studies and besides in the past he never knew how to socialize, he never understood how these things went. And now he was just too busy with work and paying his debts to bother to have a friend. He wasn't sure he wanted one or missed having one; he thought just talking to his colleagues at work was good enough.

He felt better now; he was resting in the bus, ready to go to his second job, as the janitor in the school. He was so tired he realized that he needed to take care of himself or he would fell asleep in his seat.

Fortunately or not, the bus stopped and he got off at the right place without falling sleep.

He went in to the school, changed to the proper outfit, and started cleaning.

Not tonight, but perhaps the next one, he would have a proper night of sleep.

It was Saturday anyway, and on the weekends, schools were closed.

x

x

x

To Be Continued…

x

x

x

**Pinku: **Golden Globe night… I wish you are watching O: (I am 83) soo cool 8D heh by the way, I corrected the last chapters myself, and changed a few small things, nothing that change the course of the story, but you might want to check… If you think this chapter's grammar is too bad, send a messager to beta read for me, or I will beta myself.

If you liked, also send a message and tell me what you think!! :)


	5. Chapter 4

_Jen beta read this… again… so thank you Jen__… again!! :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues, and in this chapter there things there are not proper for underage people. Nothing really bad though, no description, only implicit things with a little not proper language... BUT YOU ARE WARNED!!

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

**Pinku:** I'm sad… nobody gave me links to a story with a drugged wombat… I guess nobody knows or don't exist, or, in a third option, the ones who do know are lazy… hahah… you punks! You won't get any presents from Santa' this Christmas!!! x( hah xD

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter 4 _

x

x

x

Another day started. It was Saturday, Chase didn't work as much because the school was closed on the weekend, so he could take the entire night to sleep.

But on the other hand, working at the diner on Saturday was the worst, simply because all of the tiredness and restless of the week was just too much. He had to stand until the night, until his shift was finished to rest, at times he didn't think he would make it.

Sunday was the best day of the week, because, even though he was not full rested, he slept more than usual, and was able to worked better. He felt better in general.

However, as the week started, his normal routine did too, and everything began once more. It was the circle of life, a full cycle that you lived in, everything repeated over and over again, without ever being able to get out. Chase studied history, he knew about it, about how things repeated. History didn't change, it happened again with new people. But of course there were no "new people" in his life, just he and himself, and ever since he was a small boy, things changed for him, but always came back to the same starting point. He was already used to it, life was like this, and he couldn't change how it was.

But it happened sometimes, when he was exhausted and angry, that he wished he could. And in his mind, maybe God could, if there was such a thing.

Or perhaps life could be different, if you tried hard enough.

And that was the reason he just didn't give up, but kept trying and still lived his miserable life, without thinking about death; that was the reason he got up that Saturday morning, feeling more than exhausted, and went to work.

x

x

House had been thinking since Friday, yesterday, but only after an entire day did he finally discovered the right disease for their patient. The entire diagnostic team was relieved when the tests came back positive and the treatment started working.

Not that long after that, Wilson decided he would go and talk to House. He knew the Diagnostician would not apologize, and he knew the man was partly right, obviously it didn't mean he was completely right, House was wrong in several ways, but the Oncologist just decided to forget it and never touch the subject again.

"So, what are you to do about Chase?" He asked, entering his friend's office.

House looked over at him, stopping his videogame for a second, but then he looked down again, shrugged, and went back to the game.

"Does this mean you have a plan and are going to do something, or you care, but are going to do nothing? Because I thought we both know you actually care about him…" Wilson asked, curious about the answer.

"Why? Jealous?" House asked, and looked over to see Wilson rolling his eyes for a second. "Wait and you will have your answer. Patience is a virtue you know?" The diagnostician spoke while still playing, he could hear his friend sighing, and his steps when he was walking away. When he heard the door opening the older said "Don't tell anybody else about Chase" He didn't see Wilson nodding to know he accepted what he had said; he just heard the door closing when he went out.

x

x

It was a busy day at the diner. Saturdays were always busy. It was because it was weekend, people didn't work, and instead they relaxed and hung out, took a walk, went shopping, went to the beach, or pretty much anywhere with friends or family; and one of these places was the diner.

But it didn't truly matter to Chase the reason they were there. They were there, period. Now he had to take their orders and do his work, as he always did.

"May I take you orders?" He asked the young family, the mother and father had two young children, one about four in a normal chair, and the other about one or two, in the high chair, both were yelling something and it made Chase's head throb more; it wasn't any better from yesterday, but it hadn't got any worse either, until that moment.

"Yes uh…" The man spoke, he looked at his wife, who was trying to calm down their children "two kids meal and two..." Chase heard and took note of their order, nodding after the man spoke, trying to make his right eye to stop twitching; it always did that when he was tired, nervous or angry.

"Anything else?" He asked, the man shook his head, Chase then nodded and told them to wait and that their meal will be ready in a minute. He walked quickly to get away from them, his head was just getting worse and every other part of his body was starting to get numb.

x

x

House didn't truly know what to do. He couldn't help but feel it bad about how unfair Chase's life had been in the last four years; he didn't want to think about that, however, he knew life wasn't fair to anybody. He was the first to know that. But Chase's case was different, and for some reason he wanted to do something; perhaps because he knew it was his fault the Australian's life was in a mess.

He blamed Rowan for the mess. Like Cuddy once said "It's always the Father" Mother and Father were always the first to ruin a child's life. The former Intensivist was no different.

But, on the other hand, he didn't care, he never did and he couldn't start now. Nothing would change in world just because he did. Life wouldn't start being fair or good. He would just feel worse because he got attached to something, something he would probably lose at some time or another, in a way or another.

Although, Chase used to be a good doctor; He ideas were good, bright and original. As an Intensivist he was successful in keeping the patient alive most of the time. He always took House's joke, and even snapped back sometimes. He had supported House many times, when he needed it.

And those eyes, when he met Chase a few days ago, the Diagnostician looked at his eyes. They looked different from way they looked when he was working for him. They lacked that thing they had before, determination. He looked like he was tired, tired of everything. He looked like House himself after his infarction; his life had changed and not for best. The only difference was that House's scar was physical and Chase's was not.

Another point House was thinking was: Was there anything he could do? Without caring about what he did or did not feel. What did he could do? The decision was made, Chase was terminated and his license was revoked. Even if there was a chance for him to get it back, it would be hard and he would need to get a very good lawyer – that was expensive, and he knew the blond man didn't have money for it – and it could take a very long time until a decision was reached; which could be the same as the one fours years ago.

However, House was smart, he soon thought of something he could do.

Now he just have to find were the Wombat lived… which was what he was doing at that moment.

And then, he smirked.

x

x

Chase was tired, after an entire day working he was finally in his home, resting. It was already evening and he was preparing to go sleep. He always slept as soon as he could; particularly on Saturday, because he was very tired and wanted to rest, but of course this didn't meant he went to sleep early, most of the times he went to sleep very late.

He was already in his sleeping outfit when he heard someone knocking. It wasn't a very long walk to the door. He opened before asking or seeing who it was behind it, and froze when he saw who it was.

"Hey didn't know you lived in a trailer" House said. Yes, it was House. Chase didn't know how the man discovered where he lived, but he did. Now he was there, in front of him, for the second time in the same week, after four years without seeing him once! His heart was beating faster, nervously. He didn't want to see him, it was too painful.

The diagnostician looked up at the young man, he noticed he shaved his beard, because it was much shorter than last time he had saw him. He thought it was good, he looked better shaved. But he put aside these thoughts, because this was not the reason he came here. He had gone there to accomplish the only thing he could do for the boy. Why did he want to do this, there was several answers for that, if they were excuses or not, that was another point.

"Why you are here? How did you find where I was?" Chase asked after several seconds in silence, he was still surprised in seeing his former boss and the older man notice that.

"If you invite me in to sit I tell you… 'Cause, you know… Leaving cripples with bad legs up in front of a trailer in a trailer park is a crime…"

Chase nodded at this, understanding what the other said, still with the sarcasm and let him get in. He knew he would get nothing if he didn't let him in, he knew the man. Therefore he got out of his way with an exhausted sigh and the other walked inside.

House noticed it was even smaller looking inside than it was from the outside. There was a bed over to the left, which apparently you could fold up, to two chairs and a table, were at the right, a door which would be the bathroom in front of him and next to the bed was a small stove in the same wall as the door, and a mini-refrigerator on the same wall as the bathroom.

They went to the right, one sitting in front of the other. "So… you can answer now…" Chase said in a low and tired voice, looking down at the table, his arms resting there after rubbing his arms.

"Easy, research, internet and stuff… it wasn't hard…" He explained, calmly "I also called a woman who said you used to have an apartment there three and a half years ago or something like that but then moved out… I also phoned your boss at the diner…" House shrugged, he didn't particularly care to tell how he found out about Chase's home, before popping a Vicodin. He had not done anything illegal – this time – anyway, so he had no reason to hide.

The Australian nodded, eyes half closed looking at the table, arms resting there too. He seemed calm from the outside, but inside he was confused, nervous, his heart was beating faster and faster and his head couldn't stop throbbing. He was so tired and exhausted he just wanted to sleep and never wake up, never talk to his former boss "I used to have an apartment after I left and moved out from my older one, it was small, one room, it didn't even have a bathroom, I had to use the one in the hallway… but it was still too expensive for me at that time… So I moved out and to this trailer park… It is cheaper so I am able to pay more of my bills and debts and worry less about other stuff… I'll move out when I'm done paying them…" He explained, rubbing his eyes, either it was a nervous tick or an effort to wake up more. The light-blue eyed man knew House was going to ask about it, it wasn't anything worse than he had already said over the diner, and that the older had already seeing anyway, so he decided to don't be annoyed later and say before the other ask. He still was looking at the table when he was done saying.

"Ah" It was the Diagnostician's answer, before looking around. When he looked back he noticed the younger one of the two was still in the same position, the older thought he was probably very tired from work, or perhaps because House was there, the former decided to go start what he came for "So... what if I offered you a job?"

Chase looked up to face his former boss. Surprise, confusion and fear expressed in his eyes. He was joking right? He couldn't be serious… After four years and what happened and was this what House wanted? It was some of the things passing through his mind at that moment "House… I already have a job… you saw I…" He couldn't speak in that moment.

"Yeah you're a waiter in crappy diner… That must be terrific…" The diagnostician replied sarcastically. He wanted to make Chase want another job, not to want to stay in the one he had. He wanted to play with his mind to see what the former-Intensivist truly wanted.

After what the Diagnostician said, the Australian got angry. How he dared speak like this, after everything that happened. He knew what to say next: "Like I have a choice… you know what happened years ago House! You know the story! I don't need to tell you!" Chase raised his voice, showing his anger, he usually controlled himself, but this time he didn't do it, perhaps because it was House, perhaps because he was so tired. But in his mind he didn't need his former boss there to bring back bad memories, bad moments of his life. He could do that on his own.

"And you tell me you are happy with the way things are!" House yelled back immediately, continuing to mess a little with the other. After he said that he could see the younger narrowing a little, and the angry expression got smaller "You used to be a doctor Chase! You should fight for better things than waiting on people!"

Then Chase look down for an instant and think about what House last said. It was true, he did. But then, he remembered something and that made him smile bitterly and miserably "You mean crappy doctor…" He said in a low, calmer tone, but still full of bitterness and sadness, which the older one detected.

The Head of Diagnostics looked at him for a second, and sighed, but then called the other's last name, and with that his attention, and having Chase looking at him, mouth half open with a tired expression in his eyes – and nothing else- he said then, looking at those light blue orbs "I met dozens, _hundreds_ of doctors in my life, worked with a several number of ones too. And I can tell to you, for sure, you were not a crappy doctor, Chase."

The table was not very big. It was actually very small. And with both leaning over they were separated by just a few inches.

Chase didn't know what to say next. He found himself speechless for a moment. He looked at the other man's eyes, that deep blue gaze, staring directly at his soul, or at least that was his impression. House was serious, but what did he want from telling him that? Was that true? Chase found that hard to believe, he was probably just manipulating him to get what he wanted, although the blond didn't know what he wanted yet. However, being told you were not crap, even if was a lie, had still felt good inside – after an exhausting week.

His heart was still beating fast in his chest. Both sets of blue eyes, deep and light, were still looking directly at each other. One was serious, looking angry, even. The other showed nothing but a tired expression.

"What do you want, House?" Chase whispered after several seconds of silence. He didn't know what to say. House standing there was making him nervous, memories of their time working together floated in his mind. Soon his started breathing faster and shallow. He was feeling different, he couldn't describe that.

But the diagnostician could not answer, not that he intended to, either. When the other had asked they were already in their way to close just the few inches of separation between them and soon it ended in a deep desperate kiss.

Perhaps Chase had kissed him because he was tired, and lonely, and wanted human contact, any human contact. Perhaps he just been so dull and numb these days he wanted to feel warmer, alive. Perhaps it was just because it was House.

And House, maybe he had kissed the Wombat to feel, for once, pleasure aside for the pain he always felt, after so many years. Maybe it was because he, also, had always been lonely. Maybe it was just because he met Chase after so many years.

But the fact was, none of the two could breathe in that moment, the kiss was so desperate; they were both so desperate the kiss soon became something more. Soon they were both taking out their shirts and their lips were in their necks and chest. Soon they were both naked in Chase's small bed, having nothing but pure sex, not thinking about their jobs, if they loved each other or even if they were going to see or do it again, only that moment; only that pure moment of human instinct.

And when they finished, they were naked in the bed, one next to the other, their clothes and his cane around the small trailer, trying to breathe properly and to control their hearts, House turned to the one next to him in the bed: "So, will you accept working as my assistant now? The money is good…"

Chase just looked at him for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in a confused expression. He didn't understood why the man had to say that now, but he was _Gregory House_, therefore he wasn't surprised.

"Fine…" He decided to accept, he worked with House for two years or more before getting fired, he worked as a janitor and as a waiter, not speaking of the many other works in between. He was used to humiliation now. And he needed the money anyway. He truly did have nothing to lose. He had already hit the bottom. And after this night, nothing could be worse… could it?

"Good. You start tomorrow" House said, turning around to sleep. And Chase suddenly thought again of what he had said and thought before.

It could be _worse_, very worse…

x

x

x

_To Be Continued… _

x

x

x

**Pinku: **Okay… I got a little excited in this chapter I admit... but it's very big (comparing to my other ones) so I guess you should be happy ôo-.- but still I'm a little unsure about this chapter ç.ç'' nyaaaa later I'll make Chase be very sorry about his decision and let's see if they'll have a relationship or was just an one-night stand (evil grin) buahahahahah!!

Review me and tell if I screwed up or not, please! Make me happy or sad today ç.ç'


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm s__o happy with these chapters…and you know why? Because Jen beta read it! Thank you Jen! Now your turn… _

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues. Read last chapter's warn.

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

**Pinku:**Apparently there is a hole on my story… so I tried to cover it in this chapter… heh sorry I hope I did it! And if you notice what's strange, please don't criticize, I'm very sensitive…. (looks to the side, blushed)

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter __5 _

x

x

x

"_So, will you accept working as my assistant now? The money is good…" _

_Chase just looked at him for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in a confused expression. He didn't understood why the man had to say that now, but he was Gregory House, therefore he wasn't surprised. _

"_Fine…" He decided to accept, he worked with House for two years or more before getting fired, he worked as a janitor and as a waiter, not speaking of the many other works in between. He was used to humiliation now. And he needed the money anyway. He truly did have nothing to lose. He had already hit the bottom. And after this night, nothing could be worse… could it? _

"_Good. You start tomorrow" House said, turning around to sleep. And Chase suddenly thought again of what he had said and thought before. _

_It could be worse, very worse… _

Chase's heart had suddenly started beating very fast. The blond man felt like he was waking up after a long, long sleep; maybe a coma or a vegetative state; and now he knew what was going on around him, what had happened, what was going to happen, what House had just asked him and what he had just replied to him.

"Wait… No! I-I can't! No! No…" He was so nervous he couldn't form the proper words he looked at the older of the two, who just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You had said fine before, you can't take it back"

"Of course I can!" Chase finally was able to form a sentence "I can't start tomorrow, tomorrow is Sunday, you don't work on Sundays, but I do, I have to work and I can't aband…" The Australian was talking very fast and nervous, but couldn't complete his sentence because the other interrupted him.

"Technically tomorrow is Monday, since it is now past midnight, today is Sunday…" House explained, but he knew that it was not a good argument and that the other had more things to say.

"I don't care! I can't go back! I can't face the doctors at that hospital! I got fired there!_ They_ fired me! _They_ took my license and my career away from me! Even _if_ I had the guts to go back _they_ probably didn't want me there!" Chase practically yelled at his former boss, he was frustrated.

House just looked at him, at those light-blue desperate eyes intensely before saying something "It doesn't matter what they think, I would be your boss, it would just matter what I think. And maybe Cuddy, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind… But the point is: Even if your job would just be, technically just mindless stuff a monkey would do, you still could help on differential, and maybe prove to them you are capable of do it, and most of all, prove it to yourself too." He said slowly and seriously to his former employee, who had put his head on his pillow, closed his eyes and put his hands over them. "Besides the money is way better than the one you're getting now, and looks like you're in need of it…"

"I guess you're right…" Chase said after a moment. "Okay, fine…"

"Great" House smirked "I'll take care of things today, _Sunday, _with Cuddy, and tomorrow, _Monday, _you start. And I explained that very slowly so even you could understand." House mocked, and Chase rolled his eyes, after taking his hands off them.

Then there was a moment of silence, because both men didn't know what to say.

Chase was still unsure about working _again_ with House and at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital after four years away, he was scared, but deep down, excited he would see his old coworkers once again. Of course he didn't know if they would like to see him, and that's another thing making him nervous. But then, he was thinking he could always quit, and that calmed him down. He didn't even remembering he was naked, in bed, with House after sleeping with him.

House was happy, his plan had worked, his leg wasn't hurting as much and he had had sex without even planning it! What else could he ask for? Probably a pizza… _and_ more Vicodin… he could never have too much Vicodin… or pizza!

After a couple of minutes, the former-Intensivist decided to break the silence.

"I also have a part-time job as a janitor at night…" House looked at him, but didn't say anything, he just listened "I also had other jobs before the diner and this part-time one… but I either got fired or I quitted because I found something better…" Chase was talking in a very low voice, perhaps full of sorrow and regret "but I even went and tried for jobs to do research or teach… but nobody wanted me… And I understand… There are thousands of people willing to do those things, looking to work on these types of project, people didn't lose their license, whose privileges were not revoked… very good professionals… why would they give it to _me_?" He started sobbing, the older man still didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say "but I didn't think to give up, I want to have a better life… I have, or had now, other interviews next month, one of them to work at _Wal-Mart_, and some other companies… It's small but they give better salaries than I'm getting right now…"

Chase looked at his ceiling, breathing deeply, in and out. Inhaling and exhaling, while House looked at him, without knowing what to say, he wasn't good at making people feel better, and he didn't suddenly get good at it in that moment…

….so the diagnostician decided to say something random…

"Well, _right now_ you're not getting any salary… or did you really expect me to give you some money, and that was why you slept with me?" House said randomly and sarcastically to the blond, who suddenly look back terrified.

After House's last sentence, Chase remembered what had just happened, for a moment he forgot, but now everything rushed back to his mind. He had slept with House! He had had sex with his former _and_ future boss!

…So the Australian just opened his mouth and eyes wide.

House looked and him, he realized the fact of what they just did had probably slipped his mind for a moment because of their conversation, but it looked like it had came back; so he decided to use this against the young male.

"Come on! It wasn't that bad! Now I know what Cameron went through that day… and why she hasn't dated since, I tell you! She didn't even want anything to do it with me!" House joked; if there was a tiny bit of truth there Chase would never know. "She was so lost when you got away… I tell you Chase! You're a heart-breaker!"

"I did?" Chase believed of what the other had just told him; he knew they had slept together very soon before he had been fired and too soon before anything between them got a chance to happen, although he was almost certain now he didn't want anything with her "I didn't want to hurt her… I would call her but they disconnected my phone, and I never got another because it's just too expensive for me now…"

House looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Don't worry, I was just kidding, she's fine! Her heart is intact! And she didn't date anybody because she's just stupid… but you… oh my… you're so poor!" House laughed.

Chase just looked annoyed at House while he laughed, it was the first time the man made a joke out of his current situation, and he didn't like it. He got sick of his laughter after a few seconds. "House!" the blond caught the other's attention and House stopped laughing and looked at him "We just had _sex_! Did you stop to think about that?! It's different from when I did with Cameron! I used to like her and she was high on meth! I have no feelings for you and the drugs you're on are legal and prescribed! And besides all that, we're _two men_! We should have_ no_ desire to have sex together _at all_!" The Australian spoke loudly to the diagnostician, practically yelling, and his accent thicker with each word he spoke, his right eye twitching again; he was frustrated, tired and confused.

House had already seen that eye sometimes, and already commented it was creepy, therefore he was going to make a joke in that moment. Another reason for him not to talk about the eye twitching was he knew that that it was not the right time. He knew what Chase was talking about, and he knew that the eye twitch just appeared when he was exhausted, nervous and/or frustrated.

"You never had sex with another man did you?" House asked calmly and watched the other look down, it was a confirmation. "I thought so… But I bet you already liked one very much, perhaps had a friend you wanted to be with all the time… or maybe not, maybe you just look at one or other liked their faces or their bodies and something inside of you changed… am I right?" Chase looked _carefully _at him, and the older man noticed he was thinking about the subject. "…and I am bisexual, before you ask… because I can sense you want…" He saw the younger nodding, still looking like in deep thoughts, and House was getting annoyed by that "Okay stopped thinking, I had sex because I always want sex, you just had sex because I bet the last time you had sex was with _Cameron _and you were still working together… Tell me if I'm wrong!"

Chase got annoyed by the insinuation. It didn't matter if was true or not, it was not House's business. He just let go of an annoyed sigh and asked: "What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you have left already?" He wanted House to leave so he could think through all of these things that happened tonight alone, without anybody bothering him, mainly, Gregory House!

"Are you kidding?" House raised an eyebrow, quite amused and stunned by the other's statement "It's the middle of the night, we're in a trailer park and I'm a cripple! Oh Robbie you want me dead? Do you really want your poor boss dead, after all we went through? After this beautiful night we had?" Chase wasn't moved by this, it was a stupid joke, a stupid mockery and it wasn't funny! The blond was tired, frustrated, confused about everything that happened in such a short time and he wanted to sleep _very_ badly!

"So did you freak out l like this when you did Cameron? Now I understand why she looked so bad in the morning… and I thought it was a hangover… heh" The older mocked.

Chase let go of a big and tired sigh "I'm tired House, shut up and let's go sleep…"

The Head of the Diagnostics department looked at his former and now also future employee. He looked tired, his eyes showed exhaustion, his body screamed for some rest. But still, somehow, it still looked a little bit better than before, it was a tiny difference, but it was there, he wondered if it was just his just imagination or if it was real, and what caused it – even though he had some ideas…

House nodded. "Okay, 'night Chase."

" 'night House."

And then each turned his back to the other, closed their eyes, and slept, sharing the same blanket.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

**Pinku: **I think this chapter was the happiest (or less sad) until now… and this just seems wrong for some reason (looks freaked) o.O But I still liked… what do you think? did I screw up or not? x.x please answer this confused author's question in a very sweet feedback!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues, adult relationships. _And now every chapter is cutely (L) beta read so don't worry about that, go check the previous chapters and thank Jen for the beta reading. _

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

**Pinku:**The eye twitching I did the last chapters is something I notice in season three when Chase says he loves Cameron in Tuesdays, his eye does something weird there… So… Thanks Jen for the Beta Reading and Enjoy…

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter __6 _

x

x

x

Chase's sleep was dreamless. That was all he knew when he opened his eyes. Of course, having been a doctor, he knew everyone always had dreams, people just forgot them. When he woke up, even before his light-blue orbs opened and faced the bright sun of the day, all he remembered from the night before was the comfortable, cozy and warm, blackness of sleep.

It was bright day and still very early, and since he was already up, he might as well get going. He needed to take care of a lot of things today, and the sooner the better he thought.

House was still asleep, the blond noticed he had trouble sleeping. It took a long time for him to fall asleep after their talk, probably due to the fact that his leg hurt and Chase's bed was old and very uncomfortable. So he decided to let the old man sleep a little more. Another reason to let him sleep was because House asleep was far better than House awake. And Chase still wanted more time to think, all on his own, without House awake to bother him.

He was still unsure about his new job. Working with House, his old colleagues, and in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital again, after all that happened was going to be hard. He wasn't even going to go back as a doctor - no matter what House said - and that was probably the hardest part. He was going to prove that what everyone thought of him was right, he was a failure. And he truly was. But he didn't want to be watched and laughed at, he didn't want to face anybody from that time.

He only accepted because of the money.

His current plan was: Get more money, pay his debts and bills and still have some left over, and lastly to get out of there as soon as he could.

After taking a long time to think about it, this was the plan he came up with.

He decided House would be hungry when he woke up, so he started preparing breakfast. He would probably wake up soon since the sunlight was strong and shining through the windows. And he would probably complain about his empty stomach.

Chase was right, as he was preparing the fried eggs on the small stove, which was perhaps too close to the bed, he noticed the diagnostician's head moving and turning around, his eyebrows frowning, as well as his nose and lips. He was waking up.

x

x

House woke up to the smell of breakfast in his nose, and it smelt good. Still half dreaming, he didn't quite remember exactly where he was, and thought maybe Wilson was preparing breakfast. But, slowly, his sleepy mind remembered Wilson no longer lived with him, and that was how he woke up: startled, afraid, because good-smelling food was being prepared in what he thought was his place.

It was just when he opened his eyes, heavy with sleep, and heard Australian words speaking to him "Breakfast's almost ready" he remembered where he was and what happened the night before. He looked at Chase, and then raised an eyebrow.

"You're cooking breakfast? For me? Boy I have to come here to have sex with you more often…" House joked, but still wondering why the blond young man was making him breakfast, without him needing to order him to.

"I already ate, it's still early so I had time and nothing to do, and it's easier just to do it than hear you complaining and ordering me because you just can't leave with your stomach empty and bla bla bla…" Chase answered tiredly.

House smiled "Good…" He didn't quite believe Chase's answer that he had already eatened, maybe this was the real reason why he looked so much thinner, but perhaps it just was because he was nervous about his new job, or because of what happened last night that he didn't eat. He went to sit at the small table where everything started yesterday, waiting until his eggs where ready.

When everything was ready, Chase put the plate in front of House, with two cups of juice he brought in a market nearby, one for each of them. This made House more suspicious. If the other had already eaten breakfast he didn't need to drink more, did he? He would keep an eye on this for now, when Chase re-started working for him.

The Australian watched as House took the plate and started to eat. They both sat in silence, without knowing what to talk about.

"Don't forget to go to work tomorrow. The paperwork is practically done. I just have to get a signature from Cuddy and you. So get there early to do that." House decided to say between bits on his eggs, which he discovered weren't that bad.

The Blond watched the older man ate, not at all hungry he took a few sips from the juice. He nodded when House finished speaking. After all of his thinking this morning Chase decided he was going to work for House again. It was a good chance to make his life better, he couldn't lose it. He could even keep his part-time job, to get more money, and his debits would be paid off sooner than he thought. And soon all his bills and debts and everything that was holding him down would go away. He could actually start moving forward…

He felt like it was a chance in a million, he couldn't abandon it… Even if he felt it wouldn't work somehow, that something would go wrong. Because he already felt what it was to hit rock bottom, nothing could be worse than that.

One of the reasons he felt something would go wrong was because House was helping him, since when did the man help people? It was a question that he couldn't quite form a proper answer to in his head.

"Why are you helping me?" He decided to ask, to see what type of answer he would get. Of course there was a high possibility the man wouldn't answer or would joke instead.

House looked over at Chase. He was expecting this question. Of course he was expecting the question. But he still didn't like that Chase had asked it.

"I received a visit from the ghost of the past, present and future and…" He didn't want to answer it.

"House… Seriously…" Chase sighed tiredly; he wanted an answer "You never help anybody. Why would you help me? It can't be because you care because you never care. Do you pity me?" He looked at the diagnostician with those light-blue eyes, crying for an answer. House having pity for somebody was a bad thing for him. But it was the better than the other answer Chase could come up about House's reason. Chase didn't believe he cared for him, or even that he was or used to be a good doctor or least not good enough for House to have put out this much effort for him.

The diagnostician thought about the question just asked. Did he pity Chase? That was an explanation for his weird actions, but still as bad as caring. "No, I just need somebody who knows how to diagnosis because my team these days is awful…" Half truth, half lie… It's true that the new team wasn't as good as the old one (the days with Chase) but with Foreman (and himself) it wasn't that bad, they were still learning. But obviously Chase didn't know that, he didn't even know there was a "new team"…

The Australian nodded his tired light-blue eyes, accepting the answer given to him. He didn't believe House's explanation of a "bad team" since he knew Foreman and Cameron were terrific doctors, so he thought House just didn't want to admit that _yes, he pity him._ And that made him feel horrible, being somebody worthy of pity, he never realized that before, and that made him feel even lower and worse than before if that was possible.

"Okay, need anything more before you leave?" The younger man asked, head and neck turned slightly to the side, serious expression, trying to no show with his face or sound with his voice any emotions. He was referring to the breakfast, if he needed anything more than that.

"More than I got last night?" House asked amazed "Is that really possible?"

Taking that as a no, Chase continued "Than I guess you can leave when you finish eating, I have to take care of some business at the diner and stuff… you know…"

"Are you dumping me? Oh my god Chase I never knew you could be so cold!!" House spoke dramatically, placing his fork over his just empty plate.

"See you tomorrow House…" The blond man said getting up and opening the door.

"You mean boss…. Or better yet… master House…" The older said getting up and reaching for his cane.

"Bye House" Chase said again, tired, his pupils and iris turning to House's side, watching him.

"Bye Chase" House said, walking down the few steps of stairs

And with that, Chase closed the door.

"See ya tomorrow! Get there early!!" He could hear House yell, he was probably turning his bike on.

And now, Chase was finally alone with his own thoughts.

x

x

House was already on his bike, starting the long trip back to his apartment. Actually he was surprised his bike was still there in the morning, but he knew that was another issue.

He checked his cell phone, which was turned off all night, and as he thought, Wilson called. But he didn't think it was important.

The diagnostician analyzed the situation, the night and the morning.

The night was good, terrific, he didn't know if he wanted to repeat that, it was probably not going to happen again.

And about the other subject, it was another plan perfectly executed by him.

And about the morning, that breakfast was actually very good… He wondered if Chase ever thought of working as a Cook.

After a long time he got to his apartment. He knew he should go to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and give the papers to Cuddy so Chase could work. But he decided to do that tomorrow, it would be way more fun, with the wombat there…

x

x

Chase walked into the diner. He knew he would not be able to work at the diner, as a waiter, as he worked, anymore, because he knew House would probably make him work seven days of the week, but at least most the times it would be during the day, so he would use the night for his part-time job as a janitor and keep it. However, it didn't mean he had to quit the diner.

"Hi, sir, can we make a deal?"

He could use some extra money.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued… _

x

x

x

**Pinku: **I'm sorry I took so long _ I have some rough week… and then I lost some inspiration oõ but now I'm back! Hope you liked it! Feedback and tell me what you think of it!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues, adult relationships and inappropriate words for underage people.

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

**Pinku:** I liked this chapter very much! I hope you like it too! Enjoy!

-_ To my beta reader Jen for her terrific job: a big thank you! You're awesome!! _

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter 7 _

x

x

x

When Chase got up the next morning he seriously thought about if he should or should not go to work with House – again. He knew he had to, it was all settle in the diner, with House, and the money was very good. He had to go, he couldn't give up now.

He took a quickly shower, combed his hair and shaved his beard. He wanted to make a good impression. He wanted the people at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital to think he was fine and not living in miserable conditions. He didn't want pity. He wanted to give the impression he was fine, he was just in a temporary crisis, that he _was going_ to be fine.

It was a probably a lie, but they didn't need to know that.

It was better than them knowing that the hospital was screwing with his already screwed up life.

After combing his hair and shaving his beard, the blond Australian went to the cabinet over by his bed where he kept his clothes.

Chase opened the cabinet doors, seeing every piece of clothing he had. Not that this helped him to decide what to wear. He had never been a man who knew how to dress; he just picked a pair of pants and shirt which were appropriate without caring if matching or not.

But now it was another story. He looked at his clothes, neatly folded and in their space, trying to decide what would be best to wear for his first day. What would be appropriate, what would give the impression he wanted everyone to see.

After less than two minutes staring at his clothes, the Australian felt even worse than he was did before. His knees and feet felt like sand, his legs like sponges, and practically couldn't support his weight anymore. He didn't know how he remained upright and on his feet.

Inside he felt the same as when he met House again. Maybe worse; the humiliation and desperation, mixed with worthlessness and failure, filled him within that sudden moment of realization. A stupid, idiotic realization, so stupid he didn't know how he didn't remember it before:

...He didn't have anything to wear at the hospital. Not anymore. Not after he sold everything he had to stores to get the money; and bought used clothes, less fancy, less expensive, and not appropriate for working in a hospital.

But that was alright. He inhaled deeply to full his lungs and exhaled slowly from his mouth just moments later. It was alright. It wasn't for too much longer. He already paid most his debts, he only had to bear with it a little longer.

With these thoughts swirling within his head, he picked his best – or least offending – outfit: a neutral colored T-shirt, black pants with no pockets and some old sneakers. The sneakers were the best part, since almost everybody, even himself years ago, wore sneakers there. He dressed preparing for any comments he would hear from House about his outfit, or_ anyone else for that matter. _

x

x

Chase left pretty early. He had to because his currently apartment was very far from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. And New Jersey has no subways, so he had to take the bus to get there. After a very long, boring and tiring trip, he got to where he was going.

Despite the early time, the hospital was busy with doctors and nurses coming in for their morning shifts and others leaving from their night shifts. Some Chase didn't recognize, he thought it was because he'd been away for too long and forgot, or maybe because they were new.

He could feel the eyes on him, being watched by those who recognize him from years ago, when he was still an Intensive Care Doctor. He couldn't hear, but he could see, imagine and even feel them whispering and gossiping about him, about_ that, _about now_. _

As he walked towards House's office, he tried to ignore those staring eyes and quiet whispers. He swallowed trying to wet his dry throat.

He passed by The Head of Oncologist's office. He walked quickly passed to get far away from Wilson's door, but had a tiny impression that the man did in fact see him. Chase knew it was impossible since unlike the Diagnostics' office, the Oncologist had a solid door and real walls not made of glass.

His steps became quicker, just to be sure.

He finally got where he intended to: the Diagnostic's department, also known as House's Office.

He was surprised – or maybe amazed – to see that, despite the early time and despite what House had told him, House was actually there, sitting at his desk. He wasn't lying; it made Chase feel a bit calmer. Since House was already there, it wasn't easier to run away and pretend it never happened. Or was it? Chase would never know.

x

x

The fact that House checked in earlier – so much earlier than usual – put everybody on a high state of alert.

The nurses at the entrance glared at him. "Hi House…" They said, not trusting their eyes, and a little suspicious. He was never in the Hospital early. Something was going on. But House pretended not to notice the nurses, He only smiled. Although it was a noticeably fake smile and answered"Good Morning Ladies… Beautiful day to work isn't it?" and limped away to the elevator.

Still the nurses knew better and mistrusted the interaction so they called Cuddy.

Cuddy knew House too well and can up with the only possible conclusion: House was planning something. She didn't know what, but she knew something was up with him.

She walking as fastest as she could, she found him eating a snack with Coma Guy and watching television; Nothing weird there.

"House…" She spoke as she walked in the room.

He immediately turned to her "Good Morning, Cuddy!" He said with the same fake smile from before.

"Okay, what are you up to?" She asked, not able to stand it anymore.

House turned to look her, with his most innocent puppy eyes ever, he said, "What do you mean? I was hungry and my television isn't working, I wanted company so I came to eat here!" He finished with a fake cry, which made Cuddy roll her eyes, turn her back and leave. House just smirked as she walked away.

After getting nowhere with House – which was pretty predictable – Cuddy decided to turn to the only person who could in anyway control House. Wilson. Wilson would be able to understand what was happening. "I'll come right now" He said, and he did.

He went directly to Coma Guy's room to talk to House.

Wilson walked in; House was turned towards the television, eating some snack.

"House… what are you up to?"

Then Wilson saw. House turned to him, with a big fake smile, which went ear to ear, and said to his friend. "Good Morning, buddy!"

Wilson knew that look and it was always best to just runaway. Wilson did exactly that, he ran out of the room as fast as he could. But he decided to watch House throughout the day, he knew his friend was planning something; and this something was probably not good, but instead, very, very evil.

House just laughed. He was going to have fun today.

So when the show he was watching ended and his snack was finished, he walked back to his office to wait his old and loyal Wombat.

x

x

Chase breathed deeply before he entered House's office. Chase could see House but House still didn't notice him, too busy playing with his ball and listening to music. But when the blond man opened his office door, House turned his eyes up, seeing that was Chase, he put his legs and ball down and turned his music off.

"Hey House…"Chase said, smiling awkwardly as he walked in. He was feeling weird and didn't know what to do, so he just went and sat in the chair in front of House.

"Glad you came! Let's go, paperwork first!" The diagnostician spoke getting up and limping out his office after grabbing a few papers which were on the desk. All without waiting for Chase, but he figured he would follow him easily picking up his stride just like old times. He wanted to see Cuddy's face after she saw Chase. It would be fun… After a morning of making everybody crazy and thinking he was planning something – which was inevitable because he got very early – they would finally see what the plan was…

Chase followed him a bit confused, but not all nervous. It felt like old times, when he was still an Intensivist, it was a good feeling, being under House's orders. It felt like nothing bad had happened, just like the good times under House's supervision.

House pretended not to notice the younger man's outfit. He knew he was with some money problems; but of course he didn't expect he come to the office with that kind of outfit. However, he supposed it wasn't a surprise either… But he was he was going to watch this.

But then they got to the door of Cuddy's office, he remembered why he was there, those four years, the debits, bills, everything. It made him feel terrible, but he didn't let it show, and tired to remain focused on his motives, the reason for being here.

House didn't stop when he reached his boss' door, her assistant, tried to stop him, but as usual she failed, and he stormed in.

x

x

Cuddy saw the two men invading her office. She immediately she recognized House, which wasn't hard since the diagnostician was the only one who invaded her office, without a warning. That wasn't what surprised or shocked her; and even amazed her, what did that was the man next to House, a blond familiar face from years ago.

She stood up and walked towards the two males, who were coming to meet her.

"House... is this…" She spoke with a surprised voice; after they got closer she was sure the blond male was indeed her former Intensivist.

"Yep" House simply answered. He knew what she about to say and she knew he knew what she was about to say.

Cuddy didn't mind the small answer, she was just happy to see Chase again; she was getting moved and was taking everything for her not to cry for happiness. It was good to look at him after all those years imagining what happened to him.

When the Australian saw Cuddy, part of him was because she looked like she was fine, but on the other hand, he was still nervous and was overwhelmed by all of the terrible feelings he had moments before getting in her office.

The hug she gave him didn't make it any better or worse. But it was a human touch, and he appreciated that. But it was still somewhat different than when House touched him, when they had sex. He couldn't say if it was better or worse, just different.

After a few seconds she released him from the hug, she had decided to hug him instead of crying. The physical contact let her know that he was truly there. In the brief time she noticed the differences between the Chase from today and the Chase from the past.

"Okay, okay, enough with the _emo_ stuff… Let's take care of the business" House spoke, getting really annoyed by the hug, both looked at him, Cuddy inhaled while Chase only paid attention. "Cuddy… you need to sign here… Chase you too"

"What? House what…" She lost her balance for a minute, getting very confuse about what House was saying, but she quickly got herself together "This was what you were planning all along wasn't it?"

Chase wanted to ask what exactly she meant, but decided it was best not to interfere, and stayed silent.

"Can't trick you three can I?" House smirked.

"Three?" Cuddy asked confused, because, beside House there were just two people in the room, herself and Chase. She looked around, right to left, and then up and down, and understood when she looked at her shirt, more specifically her breasts. She glared at the diagnostician angrily, putting her arms around her waist.

When diagnostician opened his mouth to say something, the Dean of Medicine became afraid it was something such as sexual as before or stupid, and interrupted. "Okay, let's sit and take care of… whatever you want… if we can of course… and if I want…" She knew the man very well, she couldn't trust him or allow him think she trusted him.

"Okay, let's sit, and I'll ignore that because I'm a very kind and generous man." House said.

"Whatever" She said. House _humphed_ in response to her.

Chase was a bit calmer, but said nothing, just listening to the conversation as they talked and snorted things at each other. It was rather fun.

They all sat in their respective places.

House looked at Chase; he noticed the young man seemed a bit calmer than before, this fact made him feel satisfied.

After a brief silence, The Dean decided to start the talk "So, what exactly are you planning now House, and how does it involve Chase? What he did to you now? Oh God Chase, he didn't do anything to you didn't he?" She started to get desperate, anxious, and nervous.

"Well…Uh…" Chase started to speak but stopped to clear his throat before continuing. "He…"

"I want him to be my assistant, but you and he need to sign here. God you're slow…" House said looking at his Australian, who just looked away.

Cuddy was surprised, very surprised, and very happy. Her feelings were so strong she couldn't control herself.

She opened her mouth, frowned to her eyebrows, and turned her head slight to the side, like she was about to say something, but nothing came out from her lips. Finally, after several long seconds, a word reached her tongue and managed to leave "Really?" she paused "House, are you serious? Chase, did you know about this? Did you agree? House, why didn't you tell me before? I thought you were planning something evil to destroy the Hospital or something…looked like I was wrong… this time at least!" She said happy and surprised, speaking rather quickly. "Here, let me sign for you!"

House watched as his boss had a sudden case of nerves, it didn't look like it at first, but she was excited. And every time she got this way her breasts became tight, and so firm he was able to see her nipples through her shirt. It was a lifetime event. He had had a hard time focusing because of them, but he didn't regret nor trade them for the world! It was completely worth it.

The diagnostician gave her the papers. She read and checked to make sure everything was in order before signing.

Then it was Chase's time to sign. He breathed in and out quickly and remembered why he was doing it, and it made his confidence grow. He passed his eyes quickly over the papers to make sure everything was fine because knowing House he could had put bury something stupid and completely nonsensical in some random clause. But he knew Cuddy had read there, and he felt he could trust her, at least to control the diagnostician's craziness.

Chase signed where he was supposed to and like this, it became official he worked for House, once again.

x

x

Before leaving, Cuddy gave House the file of a patient who was going be his new case, he gave it to Chase saying "You carry it, now that you're legally my bitch"

These words made the younger man realize that there was no turning back now. He couldn't change his decision and ran away anymore. But he knew he wouldn't, because he was determined to stick with his plan; it was his chance to finish paying his debts.

As they left the office, Chase could see eyes on him again; nurses were gossiping. He tried not to care but it was hard since he could tell they were talking about him, despite the fact that again, he wasn't able to hear them. He recognized one, Nurse Brenda. He felt bad for just recognizing one nurse in the entire hospital, but after four years away, he knew it was to be expected.

House walked beside him, limping with his cane, looking at him. He noticed he young man's outfit. It was rather simple compared to the ones he used to wear. Chase has always been a man who cared for his looks, or at least that was what it seemed for the diagnostician. Could he change in four years, or was something else?

They walking into the elevator, the door closing fast, luckily it was just them in it.

They remained silent the entire ride.

House was thinking about what should be Chase's first official task; because he didn't think carrying the file counted, and if it did, he didn't care. It had to be something good; not too evil, but nothing too soft either… something perfect.

By the time they got out of the elevator, and back to Diagnostics, House had already decided what he would do.

"So now that we're here, your first official task will be to… Go make coffee, erase the white board, and make hmnn…"he took a minute to think"…four copies, I think that's enough," He handed the file back to Chase "…and go answer my emails…" House knew that wasn't too evil; many of these tasks the blond did when he was a doctor without anybody telling him to, but he knew it probably was not very pleasant to be doing these tasks, not for somebody as Chase.

But Chase didn't focus on that fact, at least not at first. He still knew math and knew that four copies was Foreman, Cameron, House _plus _himself.

"Alright" He nodded, after House finished "But… four copies? Why…."

When Chase started speaking after he nodded, the Diagnostician immediately understood what Chase was asking, and he interrupted quickly.

"Don't worry." He assured "It's not for you. I have a whole new team now. It's for them… Cuddy let me hire four people, isn't great?" He said sarcastically, without caring how Chase would handle it.

The Australian used to think it would be bad to have the old team to see him in his current living state… But after Chase knew about House's new team he realized it wasn't. The worse was that, after he left, after what happened to him, everybody moved on; everybody had got a better life,_ without_ him. While he just sunk lower and lower… The worse was realizing that nobody needed him. Because House didn't need him to be his assistant, and even if he did, anybody could do this job. He was just feeling pity towards him…

House knew Chase was hiding his true emotions when he just nodded and said "Yep, its great… Congratulations!" And then he turned around to start making the coffee "I'm going to start now…"

So the diagnostician tried to make him feel better "Oh don't worry, if you want you can share it with me!" But House knew he had already screwed everything up… So he just sat in a chair at the Conference table, and waited silently for the coffee. He remembered Chase prepared a very good cup of coffee…

Meanwhile, Chase pretended everything was fine, just like he did when he used to work as a doctor in the same Department. He knew he just had to get used to working in the Hospital once again, but not as doctor or even as a nurse, but something else inferior from those categories; because right now he felt like crap.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

**Pinku:** A (not so) very big chapter for you!! At least comparing to my other chapters! Actually I wanted to make it bigger but I found no way of continuing and making it cool… I mean, it would be nicer to put what I wanted in a new chapter because I liked this ending too much!! But what do you think? 8O review and tell me!!


	9. Chapter 8

_Thanks a lot Jen for the excellent beta reading _

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues, adult relationships and inappropriate words for underage people.

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

Pinku: This was actually done awhile ago… But it was sent to the beta reader… So… thanks Jen beta reading me! And enjoy the reading 'cause I'll be busy and I'm very down about fics and you probably you won't read anything 'bout me for a while…

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter __8 _

x

x

x

When Foreman got to work, he thought he was going to be the first in. He had a few things to do for the Huntington trial as well as on his other cases. So he thought he should get an early start to check on them before the day got busy with patients.

Going to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and the floor where Diagnostics was, he thought he had to make coffee for everybody, and that would be so very annoying, he hated making coffee, but House said that the first one in had to make coffee for everybody. And he didn't even like coffee that much.

The Neurologist was very surprised when he reached the Conference room and there was already coffee on. It was weird. Nurses didn't come in there unless there was a medical emergency, and surely not to make coffee. And the Janitor who cleaned the room didn't make coffee either, and he was there last night, if it was him it should be already cold, but it was warm, with steam coming out of the pot. It hadn't been made very long ago, so it wasn't leftover from yesterday either.

He then noticed, something he didn't before: there were files on the table, exactly four, probably one for each duckling since each one was in front of a chair. But it was weird. House never makes copies for the team. If there were copies it was because he sent people to do that. And since the chairs were empty, which was clear by the lack of coats, bags and/or purses whose owner put over the chair when he got there. It was very odd.

Another thing he noticed was that the white board was clean, he was sure his boss had not erased the symptoms of their last patients when he left last night, and Foreman left last. The janitor won't do it; he wasn't allowed to touch the whiteboard.

He thought perhaps it was House pulling a prank on him; maybe his boss wanted him to go insane or think he went insane…

But then he looked at House's office's desk. There was somebody there, somebody who he hadn't seen before.

He recognized that person, from four years ago, maybe five.

He walked straight towards to him.

It was Chase.

x

x

Chase noticed Foreman coming in to meet him. He was busy with something House had given him, so he tried not to be distracted. He knew he was there to work for House, to get the money to pay what needed to be paid. Nothing more and nothing less. He also knew distractions would make him nervous which would make him screw up his work. He just had to remain calm and concentrated; but it still looked like the Neurologist wanted to talk to him, walked closer to the blond Australian.

"Chase! It's that you?! How are you?!" Foreman greeted him. He sounded surprised, amazed, maybe.

"Yes it's me. I'm working. Can't you see?" Chase answered coldly, without looking at Foreman. He did his best not to be affected by the man next to him, it was hard, but he was good at hiding things.

Foreman noticed when his long lost colleague gave him the cold shoulder. It was another thing to add on the list of odd things today. But then wasn't everything already explained? And Chase was always a bit serious, right?

"What are you doing?" The doctor decided to ask, curious about why Chase seemed so focused on the computer in front of him.

"House told me to answer his emails after I made coffee and copied the file of your new patient" Chase said looking at the computer screen. "So, I'm doing it" He just answered. It was useless to hide what he was doing. Foreman probably already knew. He would find out what Chase's new task was eventually.

"Are you some kind of secretary or something?" Foreman almost wanted to laugh at the thought, or perhaps cry, Chase drop from a top Intensivist to personal secretary was actually very sad if he really thought about it.

"Assistant, actually" Chase didn't like the term Foreman used. Secretary was too girly for him, good hair or not.

He tried not to be bothered by Foreman's knowledge of his situation, since the beginning he knew the man would find out, and he knew he would feel inferior to him. But it was hard, and his heart was beating fast inside his chest.

"Whatever man, you're still his bitch" Chase just ignored him, feeling more than humiliated. The neurologist realized what his former coworker was doing and decided to do another approach "So, what happened?"

"You mean besides losing my job, acquiring lots of debits, getting a crap place to live, and an even crappier job, oh, sorry, jobs, in which you find your old boss who decides to do a 'good action' for the year with me?" The Australian looked at him briefly with the corner of his eyes.

"Uuh…" Foreman didn't know what to say. He has never been friends with Chase and this was more than enough of a conversation for both of them… "So… where's House?" Despite not being House's normal time to get there, the man knew he had to be there to hire Chase and give him orders.

"Soap time" Chase answered quickly, looking at the computer.

Foreman nodded before walking out back to the conference table, he had to check that patient, read and note the symptoms, but before he left the office, the blond man's voice interrupted him.

"Hey Foreman…" Chase called. He had to know, he had to ask one thing.

"What?" Foreman stopped walking and looked at the man, who didn't look back.

"What happened after I left? House told me he hired a whole new team, or something like that..."

"Ah, yeah, Cameron and I quit like a year and a half after you left… I came back after six months because Cuddy made a very good offer" Foreman answered Chase, obviously without mentioning he only came back because he had no other choice in the matter. Foreman noticed Chase's hands were shaking while he typed, but he continued talking "Cameron came back too, a couple of weeks earlier than me, actually. She's the Senior Attending Physician in the ER now."

Chase nodded, so Cameron still worked in the Hospital too. That was good to know… But why did he feel like shit?

Oh yeah, it was because both of his old colleagues had excellent jobs now, probably better than they used to have. Foreman probably has a better salary, and Cameron is in the ER… and where was he now? Working as House's as personal assistant… It was humiliating, he knew.

He watched with the corner of his eyes as Foreman went and sat in a chair at the differential table and picked up the patient's chart.

Then, he decided to put these stupid thoughts aside and go back to work.

He was almost done with the emails.

x

x

It wasn't long when Chase met, with the eyes at least, one or two of House's new fellow. He had already ended with House's emails and the man sent him for another task: Paperwork. So now Chase was taking care of House's hundreds of thousands reports and other paperwork he never filled out for Cuddy.

He wasn't sure if they saw him or not. But didn't care, at the moment he was too busy trying to focus on the current torture his new old boss had inflicted on him.

It was about ten o'clock when House walked back from wherever he was. Foreman had already written the symptoms on the board and he and the rest of the team, who seemed to be all in already, were discussing possible diagnosis.

"Hello angels!" House greeted them.

"House, what's going on?" The girl of the new team asked. She seemed angry, Chase noticed between looks.

"What? House looked around, until he met his eyes into Chase's. "Oh, yes. Ducklings I want to present you with your new companion." He went to his office and dragged the blond over by his wrist to the conference room. "This is Chase. He'll be helping out from now on." The girl opened his mouth again, angrily. But House ignored her and just continued talking "So, whenever you want a blow job just ask him, he's my new personal assistant. Of course he'll have to ask my permission first, but I guess you can use and abuse him too." House said, smiling.

Chase felt utterly humiliated, but somehow managed to hide what he was feeling, like the urge to puke, the heart wanting to jump out from his chest, and the sudden lack of oxygen going for his lungs.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Chase…" He lowered his head in embarrassment and then turned it up again.

"Hi Chase" Everybody said, it was then that the Australian knew that the angry girl's name – who now didn't seem so angry, but instead had a hideous pity look – was Hadley, or just Thirteen – Chase wondered why, but didn't ask. There was a short and big nosed man whose name was Taub and an Indian one who was Kutner.

Chase also didn't ask why there were four people in the team. He thought Cuddy only allowed three at most.

Not long after the introduction Chase went back to work. He wasn't feelings very good today and surely not very sociable. And besides House very polite said "Okay, enough with the hugs and kisses, I know you'll be BFFs just as the day ends, but for now, let's go back to work" So he walked away to go back to work.

Chase was listening to the team's ideas for a diagnosis, and now he knew why there were four. They were so very stupid… He looked down and focused on his work… Even if that was true, the Blond was still just House's_ secretary, _and lower than them…

"It could still be Lupus!" Chase heard of them said. He didn't know if it was the Indian or the short one, Taub and Kutner right?

"Oh my God!" House yelled angrily. The former Intensivist wasn't looking but he could bet he popped a pill right now. "I think we're in need of a professional opinion, because you're all completely useless!"

Chase's eyes widened, he could just think _"oh no" _he knew what that meant. He could hear steps getting closer to him.

His heart just didn't beat faster because it never stopped beating hard since last time.

"So, Chase, what do you think it is?" House asked. Opening the door between his office and conference.

"House, he can't—" Thirteen talked.

"He used to work in this same room and hospital as an Intensivist, and he was a better doctor than you ever will be" House interrupted here, looking at the blond man "So?" he asked the latter. "I know you read the file, and I know you've been listening to the discussion. And most of all, I know you have an idea of what the correct diagnosis is."

"Autoimmune Polyendocrinopathy-Candidiasis-Ectodermal Dystrophy" He just said in a low, surprised and distracted tone of voice, while looking direct at his boss's eye.

All he could think at the moment was _'__he was a better doctor than you even will be'_, going over and over in his was a compliment, from House.

And it had just made his day.

"See? That's a diagnosis! Maybe you can learn something from him" House and nobody else notice, but Chase started to blush, the latter hid his face in the paperwork to avoid any dirty looks aimed at him "Now go do the testing and check if it's _APECED_ and all those usual useless other ones" House went and sat in his reclining chair with his legs by the table, across from Chase, closing his eyes to sleep. "Lupus, tsc"

Chase found himself smiling, inferior than others or not, dirty looks or not, pity or not, House was been oddly good to him. And it felt good.

It felt good…

Too bad he knew it probably wouldn't last long.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

Pinku: Uuh… The armchair House sat is the same one he stopped breathing in the episode _516: The Softer Side_… and uuh… next chapter: Cameron and Chase's meetings… more angry!13! You see I don't like much of her huh? Heh… but anyway don' trust my previews, I won't… and… oh yeah, I like to pick random diseases with big names to fill blanks, don't mind that so much, please…

Anyway, if you liked, send a review! It's free, I promise!!


	10. Chapter 9

_Thanks Jen for the excellent beta reading n.n_

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues, adult relationships and inappropriate words for underage people.

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

Pinku: Finally I have decided what the heck is gonna happen with story…(reason I took so long I couldn't decide) so I hope you like it \o

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter 9_

x

x

x

Chase was right.

Not about the disease House and his patient had, although what he said apparently took them a little closer to the actual diagnosis.

…But about his prediction that this little bit of happiness wouldn't last long, because it was already far gone, he thought as he continued to do House's paperwork.

He sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he continued to type at the computer.

"Chase?" He looked up as he heard his name called. It was a woman, blond, blue eyes, he knew her.

"Cameron?" He asked, slightly confused, as he looked at her, she was so different than what he remembered, prettier. He couldn't help but feel as if everybody had moved a step ahead in their lives as he went two or three steps back.

"Oh my god how long has it been! I missed you!" She came and embraced him in a tight hug, the type a mother or an aunt would give a person. Chase felt a little happier inside, it was good that somebody felt like this towards him, fake or not.

"I missed you too Cam" He said as she still hugged him.

When they released each other Cameron smiled and looked at his face "So, how have you been? When I found out you were working as House's_ assistant _I couldn't believe it!"

"Well it's true…" Chase shrugged; trying to sound like it was no big of deal "So how have _you_ been?"

And she told him everything about herself and what has been happening.

x

x

Later, House needed more ideas, so he and his team went to the diagnostics lounge to refresh his mind.

"Non Hodgkin's?" Thirteen suggested.

"Metal poisoning" Taub tried.

"Maybe it's Wilson's disease" Kutner also took his turn.

"My God… don't you have, like, real ideas today?" House was pissed. His team was full of terrible ideas. He sighed and discarded all them. "Well let's see a true idea, assistant!" he screamed the last part.

Chase just looked at House from the computer, "Sjogren Syndrome?"

"No…" House frowned his eyes, Chase smiled a little, Chase had just given him an idea. The older man walked out going to the patient's room.

Later came the news that House was right, Chase felt a little happier, after all, House had the idea because of him.

He pretended not to notice the jealousy in team's eyes looking at him, because somehow it made him feel better. That they would be jealous meant he was worth something, after all nobody felt like that when the person is crap.

For a moment Chase felt his heart tighten, he wished he could come back as a doctor again. He sighed. House said he would let help him in the diagnostics and that happened… but to come back he needed a letter of recommendation and then an appeal to the state licensing board… he doubted to get any of those…

x

x

The day passed and nothing new happened. House left after it was official that the patient was correctly diagnosed, the team left leaving the nurses to administer the treatment they prescribed and they all left Chase alone to finish the paperwork. But he didn't mind, it was easier to do it alone, faster, the time was quieter, so much better, since all those voices weren't there to distract him.

And if House had stayed with him, he would probably bug Chase about getting a bus that didn't go to his place.

The young man was going directly for his other job, and without anyone at the hospital, it was better. He didn't want anybody to know about his life. Not even House.

x

x

The next day started, the Australian wasn't as nervous as he was the previous day, but besides that, everything was pretty much the same. Perhaps it was that sense of route for why he wasn't nervous, he knew what to expect.

Looking at his closet he got frustrated. He still had no appropriate clothes for work. He needed to buy new clothes, but he didn't have money for it. He sighed and picked up something that was more or less okay.

x

x

By the time House arrived at work that day, the team is already doing clinic duty or searching for a new patient. That left just him and Chase who was typing something on the computer. He frowned when he looked at what the blond was wearing, it was worse than what he wore the previous day. It was even worse than what House was wearing! After all Chase was his assistant he had to made House look good, not the other way around.

"Hey Brit! Come here!" He called for Chase at the door of his office. Chase looked up and did what he was told.

"Australian." He corrected "What?"

"Redundancy." House replied "And come on, let's go!" House said walking down the long hallway, as Chase followed confusedly.

"Go where?"

"Shopping!"

"Why?" He asked "What about work?"

" I didn't think two years ago you could dress any worse but today I discovered it was possible!" He explained "And who cares about work! I'll write you an excuse later, don't worry 'bout it"

Chase understood, but he was still disbelief. "You're going to buy me clothes?"

"Of course not. Wilson is" House said waiving a credit card. Chase just knew whose it was.

Chase stopped. He knew he wanted to have new clothes, but he couldn't accept House's pity or whatever that was. He couldn't accept whatever House was doing. "I can't…"

"Chase" House interrupted "You're working for me now, again. And while you do, you have to do what you are told. And I'm ordering to you buy new clothes now!" House told him in a harsh tone. He watched as the blond lowered his head, probably without knowing it.

The Australian watched as House started walking, he breathed in and followed.

And besides, he was going to buy for him he could use it for him in his on advantages, nothing bad in it.

Of course House promised Wilson to give it back to him when all of this ended.

x

x

The shopping went as good as it could. Chase wanted to choose clothes that looked like the ones he had before, but when he did House made a disgusted face and noise – from where he was sitting – while the blond pretended not to notice and took it anyway.

At the end, House and Chase were paying and House was mocking all his choices. Chase didn't care, he was satisfied with his new clothes and mainly with a new leather jacket he found – actually House threw at his head – and it was perfect.

When they finished and left, Chase was surprised when he discovered it was already time to go to the next job, it was early yet, so it would leave time for him to go home and prepare himself.

Chase was sitting next to House in his car. The younger male was confused; he had a question rattling in his mind which had been bothering him for a long time. Today just made it bother him more….

"Hey House… Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked quietly while looking at the window as House started to drive the car.

"Well, actually, as a secretary you need to make your boss, a.k.a. me, look good" House answered looking at the driveway. "And by dressing badly you make me look bad"

Chase nodded. He knew nothing else would come out by House's mouth and even if it did it wouldn't be something good. And this was House's way to be nice. Chase decided for himself.

Chase smiled to himself while looking at the car's window. It has been a good day, the best in years. Going back to the hospital had been better than he thought. Shopping and buying dress clothes again made him feel normal, back again… almost human again…

He didn't want to admit to himself, but he was starting to like House's company.

x

x

House didn't exactly know why he did what he did. And he didn't want to think about it.

Just like he didn't want to think about why he drove so out of his way just to let Chase in the trailer he called home.

But he concluded that it was probably because he hated buses, at least that is what he would tell everyone.

x

x

When they got to the trailer where Chase lived, House parked next to it. Chase grabbed his bags and closed the door, smiling. He was happy, happy the older man let him in his house, happy he went shopping with him, happy he gave him a job, happy they met again after so many years.

"See ya tomorrow, House"

House nodded "See ya Chase, and make sure you're dressed up tomorrow" He said, making the blond's laugh, before driving out and away from Chase's view.

Chase walked to his trailer, prepared to just leave everything there and just run for the bus to go for the next job, when he turned his keys to open the door, but couldn't. "What-the?" He asked himself, wondering why he couldn't open his door.

That was when he saw the notice on the door. He grabbed the notice and read it out loud, still not believing what he was in front of his eyes. "Locked out?"

He knew his little bit of happiness wouldn't last long…

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

Pinku: ookay most of the reason why I took so long on this chapter it's because I lost my ideas and I got lazy…

But I hope you had liked! Because now I know the end and this is not going to be stop till it reaches it!!

So review and let me know what did you think of this!


	11. Chapter 10

_I thank Jen for the excellent beta reading!!_

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues, adult relationships and inappropriate words for underage people.

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

Pinku: It's incredible how people can blame House for everything lol really he's a bastard but let's not think of him first every time something bad happens… lol he's the ass of the world...

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter 10_

x

x

x

"Please, Sir, I promise I'll pay everything I owe you! I have a new job, the money is better and…" Chase told him desperately.

"I'm sorry, you know how the economy is these days, I can't do anything about it… I can't give you anymore time, either you pay everything you owe me now, or you're evicted. I'm sorry" The proprietor of the trailers where Chase lived told him.

"I don't have anything now…" Chase said in a low tone, defeated. He couldn't believe what was happening. He really thought everything would work out this time. He thought he would be able to pay his debts, his bills, with the new job with House. He just had asked a couple of months of asking to pay later, so he could pay some debts that moment and then he would pay the rent later… He planned to pay, he was going to pay… "Maybe next month?" The man shook his head "What, what if-if… I can get a loan… I can do it now, I'm sure there must be some bank open… please Sir I can't be homeless…" He was desperate, but trying to control himself, trying to control his tears.

"There isn't. And even there was, with your debts and current situation no bank would loan money to you, kid" The look in the man's eye was pity, he pitied the poor boy, but he had no choice, it hurt, he knew, but he could do nothing about it. "You have a day to come and pick up your things"

And Chase knew, he knew there was nothing more he could do. He was going to become a homeless. He could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders now. Just like all those years ago when he lost everything.

He thought working with House again wasn't the beginning of something; it wasn't even a case of taking one step forward and two steps back.

It was just a damn déjà vu…

x

x

Chase knew he couldn't get desperate. He had to think, he had to act, just like he did years ago, when everything fell apart for the first time.

But as he packed what was important to him, he couldn't help but think on how bad things were now.

After all those years just living day by day tired and practically on automatic pilot, he really thought things were getting better instead, it was the calm before the storm. It had happened before, he had been fine working for House and then he lost everything.

He was desperate. He knew it, every time he packed another thing in a garbage bag, to take with him – since he had nothing more to to pack on – he thought, where would he sleep? He couldn't pay a motel or a hotel. Well, he could for one or two nights, but what about the rest? They were so expensive and he was saving money to pay his debts, and he hadn't gotten his first salary with House yet. It was too early to ask for an advance … He had no friends to stay with and he definitely couldn't ask House. The man had done so much for him in the past few days. Chase would be abusing him, and then House would be sick of him and Chase would be completely in on his own again.

As he felt a headache starting, he exhaled tiredly. He felt like a fool, an idiot. And he wondered why he continued when he knew what would happen every time in this cycle called life. Maybe he should just give up once and for all.

And as he started to pack his new clothes, he reached for his new leather jacket and smiled slightly. Putting it on he worked quickly to finish packing everything. He had still work to do.

x

x

While cleaning the school he thought of what to do. He tried to control himself and his feelings, although he was still pretty shaken up - too much had happened in too little time – although he was a little calmer now.

Chase was trying to think of a plan. What to do. He thought of all of his options at the moment: homeless shelter, motels, hotels, asking to sleep in the home of someone he knew… He was trying to think of what was the best plan for his situation, present, and future.

He felt tired, like suddenly everything he had done and battled for these four years have been completely useless. He still had debts to pay, worked in two lousy jobs, and now lost the only home he had.

But after working, cleaning, he finally decided what he should do. He felt tired and had a headache, but he was much calmer: now, he had a plan.

x

x

Chase had changed his clothes, he wasn't with his janitor uniform anymore, instead he was with his street clothes. He didn't have his bags anymore, instead he decided to leave one hidden in one of the janitor closets. It was safe there, at least for now, later he would see if he would take it from there and to where.

His goal was Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He couldn't take his bag here, it would be too suspicious, and he also was no doctor anymore so he had no locker. If he had, that would be very useful.

At the entrance was a nurse, watching him closely. "Good night" She said. He could tell she was finding it weird that he was here this late at night.

"Good night, I just have some work to catch up on, I want to finish it soon so I won't be backlogged, you know how it is..." He said smiling, the nurse smiled too, she knew House, and how the man was, so she didn't ask anything, and left Chase alone.

Chase didn't go to the Diagnostics office, like he said he would. Instead he went to the On-Call rooms, where doctors with night shifts slept. Too tired to think any more, he just found a bed, laid down, closed his eyes and slept like a rock.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: I know way too short ^^'' I'll try to do next chapter bigger, promise, and I'm following my plan so don't worry. I'll also try to do it sooner. I mean, if you be nice and send me lots of nice reviews :D please?? *_*


	12. Chapter 11

_Thanks Jen for the excellent beta reading.  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues, adult relationships and inappropriate words for underage people.

Characters: House, Chase, majorly.

Paring: House/Chase

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pinku: I have to Dedicate this chapter to sernity1806, and to my beta Jen, both for making this coming out. ^^

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter 11_

x

x

x

Chase woke up, in pain, his abdomen hurt, however, he didn't worry because he knew the cause was a pulled muscle since he slept in House's office desk chair. It has been two weeks since he had been evicted and started spending the night at the hospital. Sometimes he slept in one of the on-call rooms, sometimes in the Diagnostics room, or the lounge when House forgot to lock it, and other times, like this one, at House's desk chair at his office. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it would work until he got his first few paychecks, then he could go sleep in a real bed, maybe in a motel or hotel to save good precious money he needed to pay the rest of his bills, when everything would fit together. Even if it seemed like a distant dream, sometimes he just had to believe it to continue pushing himself forward.

He got up from his chair, ignoring the pain in his stomach and went to go get some coffee and something to eat. Although he had eaten fairly well in the past years, these past weeks had been worse, just vending machines and cafeteria food, not that he felt hungry at all, he just knew he had to eat.

He was living on coffee, it was practically all he drank, most of it was at the office. He needed the energy that came from the caffeine since he wasn't sleep well. He felt very tired and weak, but that was an usual feeling for him, after years like this, he would feel weird if he didn't feel like this.

So Chase went to the cafeteria, he wasn't feeling like venting machine food, there were only snacks there and since his abdomen hurt so much that he couldn't eat snack food. Money wasn't an issue since he had to pay for either the vending machine didn't really make a difference.

In the morning there weren't many people hospital and he was glad for it. He didn't want anybody noticing what he was doing, that he was living there. He even closed the curtains to make sure less people saw and talked about him when he went to sleep, either at the lounge or at the office.

He got some salad and coffee and still had a few dollars in his wallet. There was money in his bank account, but he was saving for his bills and other expenses, but he knew if and when the few dollars in his wallet ran out he would to do something about it.

Chase ate the salad and drank the coffee slowly. He was tired, he's was always tired a bone weary tired. He couldn't really get a good night sleep where he was sleeping but there was nothing he could do. He just needed to grin and bare it just like the pain in his stomach.

When he finished, he got up quickly, threw the rest of the food out and walked quickly back to the Diagnostics Room. When he got there his heart was beating fast, that he need to sit down and rest to get it back to normal. His stomach was still hurting but sitting and not moving helped. It was nothing, he told himself, he just slept in a wrong and walked too fast, that was it.

x

x

When House walked in earlier than normal, and Chase was already working. The young man was already feeling much better, he was still tired, but his heart rate was normal and stomach had stopped aching. Of course the older man didn't know that. He didn't even know that it had occurred. But he did know one thing: If it wasn't normal for him to get at work at this time, it was impossible for Chase to get from his home on a bus, he lived too far away for that.

House has been noticing some odd changes these past couple of weeks. He had been noticing how pale Chase seemed, how much weight he lost, and the weirdest fact: one morning he went to his desk and found many strands of blond hair on his chair. That was the major point, and that was the reason he had come to work so early in the morning. He needed to see something with his own eyes. Of course that didn't prove anything, at most it didn't disprove his theory, to get definitive proof he had to catch the man in the act.

x

x

And that was why House got in the car at the middle of the night, he thought it was two or three in the morning, a perfect time to go to the hospital. Well, not really, he hated this time, he hated waking up at this time, and most of it, he hated going out, anywhere, at this time. But he felt he needed to do it, to prove his point, he told himself.

He walked with his cane through the halls, ignoring confused and odd looks of doctors and nurses gave him. The Diagnostician went directly to his own office, the curtains were closed, so he couldn't see anything from the outside, but of course that didn't stop him. He just opened the door and went inside.

He looked around, the office was completely empty, his chair was occupied just by air, like it should be. But that was what wasn't bothering him. He stopped and with the silent of the hospital at night him was able to hear breathing sounds - inhale and exhale - and it wasn't his. He opened the door that separated his office and the Diagnostics Room - which had the curtains over so he couldn't see anything - and with a quick view he found what he came looking for.

There he was, laying on the floor just behind the white board: a young, blond australian, former doctor.

House walked to him, sat on the floor, and for a moment just stared at him, sleeping. House was thinking. It was Chase, of course, and he didn't seem very comfortable there, sleeping on the floor. He probably had no choice.

The older doctor could imagine what happened, he ran out of money and lost his place, not have any other choice he had been sleeping here. Since when, he didn't know, but he he had an idea.

He exhaled sharply and began shaking the blond's shoulders until he woke up.

x

x

Chase moved groggily, he was tired and wanted to sleep. He had decided to sleep on the floor because it seemed more comfortable than a chair, at least he would stay flat and there was less risks of a stiff neck or abdominal pain than sleeping sitting up, which was a very bad position.

As he woke up, Chase realized somebody had woken him up, somebody had found out he was sleeping at the hospital. Was he in trouble? He was scared of opening his eyes now.

"You can't keep going like this Chase" House said when he noticed was more awake. Chase listened to the voice and reconized it. It was House. It was House who had found him, what was he going to do now? Chase opened his eyes and looked at him. "You're anemic" House stated, it was obvious at this point, and one of the reasons he had gone there. Chase had lost weight because he lost his apetite, House could tell he was tired, he was pale, and even the hairloss: the hair he found in his chair, proved it. But to ultimately prove his point he got the arm Chase wasn't sleeping on, holding it right at the wrist "Look how thin you are Chase" He told him firm and angrily when Chase seemed not to be listening to him.

House let go of his wrist and Chase closed his eyes hard. "I lost my place" He whispered. It was his excuse. "I have nowhere to go, ok? That's why it happened!" He didn't want House angry at him.

"No it isn't." House stated, he knew Chase had lost his home, that just confirmed it. It was one of those days where he didn't like to be right. "You have it for years, you probably haven't been eating properly for a while, I've noticed symptons for a while"House said and sighed, now the other issue "Fine, you can stay with me, with two conditions: You will no longer work at night and we'll take care of this anemia."

Chase sat down surprised, and looked at House, was he serious? He stared at his face, of course he was serious, he wouldn't joke about it, and he just had to look at his expression to see he was serious. But he couldn't accept it, House has been too good for him, too abnormally good even for House, more than he even knew House could be, he couldn't ask for anything anymore... Of course he wasn't asking... And House wasn't the type of man to take a no for an answer.

He was so tired of sleeping on the floor and in chairs... His back hurt so much right now... Maybe... maybe it would just till he got money for his own place... Yes, temporary, anything was better than chairs and floor.

"Deal" Chase said, Just then he realized that House knew about his night work, which he was trying to hide, he was surprised, but overall he was just happy House didn't make a fuss about anything, and was actually helping him.

"Great" House said, getting up with the same difficulty of when he sat down "Let's get the blood work done so we can see what is going on and then get you the supplements you're gonna need. After that we'll get Wilson to pay for breakfast. You are going to need to eat everyday then for that anemia of yours." He said walking out to get what he talked about, Chase also got up and walked with him, and he couldn't help but feel so much better when he was with House.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: Okay, I have to tell you, I will finish this story, I may delay a little, but I will get this finished, so don't worry about it. And sorry for the delay.

So... liked? I have to say I liked this chapter, but I wanna know your opinion, soo... Review please!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues, adult relationships and inappropriate words for underage people, sex scene, a little more described than before, still not much.

Characters: House, Chase, majorly.

Paring: House/Chase

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pinku: Uh... That's an important chapter! But I guess since this story is in its final chapters (didn't I told ya?) There will be another one and then an epilogue and that's it. Therefore every chapter is important now...

In a related note: so sorry for the long wait, x.x it's my entire fault for that! But thank you so much_ sernity1806_ for speeding up the upload, otherwise I don't know how long it would take... oh her beta-ing was amazing too :)

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter 12_

x

x

x

Chase has been sleeping on House's couch for a while now, apparently his anemia was getting better, and he was happy for it. Of course he would still need treatment for more time, but for him it was a sign that his life was beginning to move forward again, instead of the usual stepping back.

He currently was laid back on the couch, head supported by his arms and both over the couch's arm. He was looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. The couch was too uncomfortable for it. It made his abs hurt, and the pain made him unable to sleep.

He had thought that changing from the floor of House's office to House's couch would decrease the pain, but he was wrong, it only increased it. Thepain was bigger than ever now. But what could he do? The couch was a gazillion times more comfortable than that, and if House caught him sleeping on the floor, again, he would probably yell at him, and Chase didn't want that, so he silently staid wake, bearing the pain.

x

x

At work, Chase continued doing it perfectly as before. The others started calling him ass-kisser already, a nickname that Foreman probably started again. The blond pretended not to care every time they called him that, but they never stop.

They didn't know Chase was living with House.

Unless House told them**,** of course, but he won't do that. House didn't want Cuddy on his back.

He also didn't want Chase upset. He was sick, he just kept telling himself, if he got upset and left, he would be on the street, and the illness would just increase. He was just being a good doctor, and a good boss, because he would lose a good assistant, and a good doctor.

But House knew he was exaggerating. Chase could be sick but he was getting better. He could see how much less pale he was, how much less hair was falling off his head, because it wasn't all over the place - his place - anymore. That was a good thing. Of course that was a pretty much the only thing he noticed getting better, there was so much more yet, but then again, he was still anemic, he should continue getting better.

x

x

The rest of the day was fairly quiet, they had no patient, so Chase just signed files in House's name while the Diagnostician played with his yo-yo or DS, and the rest of the staff had clinic duty.

It was good that their day was quiet, so they decided to do the Chase's day treatment sooner, in the afternoon, while the team was out and when House was sure they wouldn't come around.

At Six o'clock it was already over and it was the time House decided to go home.

"Come on, let's go" He called Chase, who looked up. Since both lived together and the Australian didn't have a car, House took him with his bike. Chase just nodded, closed the file his was reading and got up.

They walked to the parking lot in silence, until they got to House's bike, where House handed Chase the helmet, he already knew what to do with it and put it in his head.

"Hold tight" House said as he sat at front and Chase at his back.

"I know" Chase answered with his accent, while, holding the man's waist firmly, he didn't know why, but he felt safe when he did it, it didn't matter how fast or dangerous the Diagnostician drove, Chase just knew they would be okay.

In no time they were at House's apartment building.

Both collapsed on the couch, tired. House had pain in his right leg, and started to rub it with his hand. Chase with the pain in the abdomen.

They just sat there in silent, eyes closed, bearing their pain.

House looked up at Chase**;** he could see that the young man was hurting. He didn't know why but he hated to see him like that, that was why he took him out of that stupid diner he was working at, and that was why he decided to let him sleep at his place.

"You're in pain" House said stating the obvious.

Chase looked up at House, with an eyebrow up "You too, so?"

"We can help each other" The older male said, with his hand he pulled Chase closer and then approached his face with Chase's. When he saw no fight against him, he closed the distance between them.

Chase didn't know what House meant by that, he was nervous with House so close to him, he just knew it couldn't be a bad thing.

So when House leaned and kissed him, he just closed his eyes and kissed him back.

He was right**;** it wasn't a bad thing, actually the best thing in the world, since he could remember.

They didn't want to stop**;** the kiss was passionate, hot. Chase leaned over House's good leg so they can enjoy a better position.

There was no air; there was no world but them. Because that was something they wanted for so much time, at least since that day House appeared in Chase's trailer and ended up staying the night. But who knew, it probably was from a lot earlier than that, from before the Australian lost his medical license.

Of course, they eventually had to separate for air. Their breathing was fast and asked for more.

"You're so good" House told him between breaths. Chase was still over him, holding his face for support. "If I knew it would've done that lot earlier**.**"

Chase laughed, enjoying Houses comments. "I can say the same thing 'bout ya**.**" Chase just smiled and for a couple of seconds they just look at each other before continuing again.

But soon they wanted more, and more. And soon they start taking each other's clothes.

"Wait" Chase said and House stopped taking off the blonde's shirt.

"What?"

"Is it a one-night thing or something else?" He asked House "Because I don't want it to be. I'm not the kind of guy who does one-night stands..." He said sincerely, he just realized he liked House. He liked how he kissed and he liked staying with him, but he preferred not to have anything than something that meant nothing.

"Ok. It's not" House said and without a word he continued kissing and taking off the blonde's shirt.

"House, I'm serious." Chase said annoyed, House stopped again. "Are you just saying that for sex?"

House then realized he had to be sincere. After a moment of silence he decided to answer. "I don't know what I want" It was the truth "I just know I feel good close to you, and that my leg doesn't hurt as much anymore. But if that means anything, I don't know**.**"

He looked over at Chase, who smiled a little before nodding, and kissing House again, who kissed him back, and the chemistry was quickly back.

Chase bent over to kiss House's neck while the older worked on the younger shirt.

"Aaah" Chase hissed in pain, it was because the position he got, his abdomen started hurting.

House stopped was he was doing and looked over what him. "Chase, are you okay?"

Chase held his chest, but he didn't want House to worry about his increasing pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad position" He answered.

House on the other hand seemed not to be listening anymore. He looked at him with a serious face. One he just did when there was medical puzzle to solve, or that he just solved.

"What?" Chase asked, getting worried.

House didn't answer, he just got his flashlight over his jacket, which was in the coffee table, and lightened it over Chase's eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Chase asked again, getting more worried and nervous.

"Your eyes," House stated, "are yellow." He looked at Chase, turning off the flashlight. "You're jaundiced"

x

x

x

_To Be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: Okay, I'm evil :D I know, stopping right here. But again, before anyone says this is "another" plot device, the anemia was something planned since the beginning, if nobody noticed the signs, then I won't say, and this is the same thing, I'll explain in later chapters though, don't worry.

But again if you don't like, get out.

If you like, I'm very grateful to you. :) And I want to thank everyone who reviews, or put this fic in their favorite/alert list :)

and yeah, feedback is love, so send me a feedback S2


	14. Chapter 13

_Thanks again _sernity1806_ for the awesome betaing.  
_

Title: Terminated

Author: Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

Chapter: Prologue + 13/14

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues, adult relationships and inappropriate words for underage people, sex scene, a little more described than before, still not much.

Characters: House, Chase, majorly.

Paring: House/Chase

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

Pinku: Technically this is the last chapter, I guess... but there's an epilogue done, so go check it!

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Chapter 13_

x

x

x

"_Is there something wrong?" Chase asked again, getting more worried and nervous. _

"_Your eyes," This tim__e House answered. "are yellow." He stated, looked at Chase, turning off the flashlight. "You're jaundiced" _

"Seriously?" Chase asked, surprised and scared. But he knew it was a silly question. Of course it was serious**;** House wouldn't joke with something like that.

He ran to the bathroom mirror to check himself. And he saw, yellow jaundiced eyes.

It meant he was with liver failure, he knew it because he was a doctor. But why was his liver failing? Was it because of his mineral deficiencies? Was his anemia affecting his liver? No it couldn't be it, he was being treated, and he was supposed to get better, not worse!

Was there something wrong with the treatment? The blood he was receiving? Maybe... maybe it was something more serious... maybe...

Chase couldn't do anything; he just kept staring scared at the mirror and his eyes, and what that yellow color meant.

He didn't even notice when House limped his way to the bathroom. "Come on, Chase, let's go to the hospital, and let's get you checked out." He said, trying to remain calm, but inside his mind was rushing with thousands of diagnoses, millions of meanings for the jaundice, and for what happened that night.

Chase looked at him "Anemia doesn't cause liver failure;" He tells the older doctor "At least not mine. I thought I was getting better"

"You are" House said "That's why we're going to the hospital. Let's do some exams and see what is."

Chase nodded and swallowed dry. He was nervous. Again when everything seemed to be going fine, turned out it wasn't. He could just ask himself why that happened to him.

He didn't even want to know how much those exams would cost. He had more important things to worry than money right now.

x

x

They spent the entire night doing tests. And House spent the rest of the other day getting those test results. As he waited for the last piece of paper to be printed at the lab, he got it, and sighed.

x

x

House limped over Chase's room;it was a private room he convinced Cuddy to hand over to him.

Inside, the blond man just waited nervously. He knew any minute House would come in and give him the news. He could only hope it wasn't something serious, maybe some damage he did over these past few years because of the anemia, or anything as easy to cure.

Then he listened to the door to be opened and House steppingin. His face was dark, Chase could tell.

Chase gulped, and waited for the man to say it.

House just stared at Chase, he decided to just say it "You have Pancreatic Cancer."

Chase looked over at House. That couldn't be true. "It's not true..." He felt his voice becoming weaker.

"I've repeated the tests three times, it's true" House said staring at the floor "It explains not only your jaundice but also your abdominal pain too, and your anemia, the pancreatic cancer caused weakness, loss of appetite, which made you not eat as much as you need, causing the anemia. It also explains your weight loss and why you didn't recover any weight and continued weak even with the treatment for anemia**.**"

Chase could feel his eyes becoming wet, and House was right, his abdomen did hurt. How could he not notice that there was something more than sleeping in a bad position?

Again he asked himself why these things happened to him. When he though he had reached the bottom of the barrel, and there was nowhere else but up, turned out he could descend more. He couldn't help but think, maybe he deserved this.

Chase couldn't breath well, he was nervous; he was at a breaking point. House could see it. He was holding back his tears.

House decided to sit next to Chase, in the chair next to his bed. He didn't know how to be comforting, so he just sat there in silence.

But Chase knew he had to calm down. So he did what he could. He breathed in deeply and then released slowly "Okay" He said "What know**, **Chemotherapy, Operation? Maybe take the pancreas out?"

House just shook his head, for Chase's horror "Useless" He just said "Like I said, it explains your anemia, so you obviously had it for a while, for how long I don't know, but long enough that it metastasized. It's all over your body now" He could see tears rolling off Chase's cheek**;** he knew it was a horrible news, but somebody had to give them."The only thing we can do is try to increase your quality of life... the rest of it"

Chase just heard it in silence. It all seemed surreal, but he knew it was real. In his life every piece of bad news he got, he new it was all real. Not just since he was terminated from medicine, but since he was a kid and his father moved out of his and his mother's house, and never came back again.

"How long?" He got courage to ask, his voice failing to him

"Not long enough" House just answered. And he could see Chase breaking into tears, he has been holding back his emotions, but finally, he couldn't hold it anymore. He just started crying and crying. House understood he just got the news he was going die.

Eventually House just hugged him, gently, Chase just continued crying in his arms, and he let him do it. He hated to see the young man like this. If he could do something forhim, he would.

"W-why? Why these things happen to me?" Chase could only ask between sobs. House had no answers to this. Life wasn't fair, he more than anyone knew that. But he wouldn't say it to Chase. So he just continued to hold him tight. And what he thought it need more time, he decided it was now or never.

"I'll tell you what we'll do, I'll send a letter of recommendation and I'll tell Cuddy to send another, and then you'll go to the big guys and get your license back. You'll work with me**;** you'll stay with me, and then when the time comes… I'll be there with you…" House said. He knew it was something Chase wanted, he knew it was something he had promised Chase when he started working for him, he would fulfill his promise.

He was going to do it even if Chase was healthy. He was just waiting more cases for Chase to help and Chase to get healthy from his anemia to go argue with the guys. But now they didn't have time. Of course it was such a big chance as his original plan, actually it was a small chance for them to get Chase's license back to him, but the blond didn't have time to wait till his chances of getting his license back got bigger, it was now or never.

As Chase listened to that, he got a little happier. It was something good House was trying to do to make his last days better. Since he lost his license he has always missed working again, curing people, being a doctor. If House was capable to accomplish this last wish for him...

Chase smiled weakly up at House. If somebody was capable of it, was House.

"That's all I ever wanted House" He said tiredly. House nodded at him in response. He then laid his head on House's shoulder, both aware of their feelings by now, they didn't need words to know that "...Taking out the cancer part of course" He continued the thought. House just laughed a little at the joke.

If the rest of his life would be like that, Chase guessed, it wouldn't be so bad. If only House was by his side, everything was better when the older man was by his side.

If Chase thought bad things happened to him, it was worse for him, he barely had found somebody he liked and he was already going to lose him.

He just had to take it and move on.

x

x

x

The End! Or not...(Now Read the Epilogue!)

x

x

x

Pinku: That's it! Chapter 13 done! So is the epilogue, so, go check it! Also, review and say what you think! (and yeah, I know I'm mean!)


	15. Epilogue

_Thanks again _sernity1806_ for the awesome betaing.  
_

Title: Terminated

Author: Pinku Aisu Kuriimu

Chapter: Prologue + 14/14

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

Warnings: House's drug abuse, psychological issues, adult relationships and inappropriate words for underage people, sex scene, a little more described than before, still not much.

Characters: House, Chase, majorly.

Paring: House/Chase

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Alternate ending of 2x08"The Mistake". What if Chase did lose everything that day?

Pairing: House/Chase

Pinku: As I said, here it is! And that's the last of anything you'll have for this fic! So Enjoy! Thanks everyone for sticking up for this long!

x

x

x

Terminated

x

x

_Epilogue_

x

x

x

Chase tried to breathe between barfs. It had been months since he's been nauseated pretty much all the time; and now the throwing up just seemed like it wouldn't stop.

He knew it was because his time was coming. It wasn't just because of the barfs. He felt weaker and weaker and added with the fact that his upper abdomen, and now also upper back, hurt so much all the time he barely left the bed – House's bed, anymore.

He decided not to try anything to extend his life. He knew it would be useless and at the end would just extend his pain and suffering.

He also knew House didn't have a spare room, and couldn't sleep at the couch because of his leg, so they pretty much slept together, in the same bed.

Not that Chase could sleep. With the pain and nausea he felt**,** he just didn't sleep. Because of the loss of appetite he already felt before, and the nausea he pretty much didn't eat; he had lost even more weight and that helped with his weakness. His skin and eyes were yellowish from jaundice, his urine dark for the same reason.

"Okay I think it stopped now" Chase said weakly when the contents of his empty stomach stopped leaving him.

House nodded "Let's hope so**.**" He could just say.

He helped lay Chase back in bed, and arranged himself in the armchair next to the bed, with his legs over the bed.

After the blond had lain down, he just watched House as the older man watched TV. He knew the diagnostician was tired of spending nights awake taking care of him. He didn't know exactly how House did it. He knew he had help, Wilson, Cuddy and the Team did a lot, but still nothing compared to what House did for him, since he had found out he was working in a diner and living in a trailer.

Chase smiled weakly at him. He was in pain, his back and front hurt like hell and the pain killers he was given didn't help a thing. No medicine did, he pretty much just took those so he could try to sleep, but it was useless.

He could barely breathe with the pain.

x

x

House pretended he wasn't staring at Chase while the Australian watched him. In these few months he pretty much saw the disease developing more and more, and Chase getting worse and worse. Now he is pale and yellow and can barely get up or stay awake without pain or vomiting. He didn't want to think about it right now, he pretty much lived one the day after the other, like he always did.

"House?" Chase asked his voice almost inaudible. The man looked down at him. "Stay here, with me, please?" The younger man knew it was stupid. He was probably acting like a girl. But he felt so scared sometimes, and the only way it would pass was when House is there with him.

The one with the limp just nodded and went over the bed, laying down with Chase and letting the other put his head over his chest.

He knew some people said he wasn't acting like himself. Wilson said it all the time that he was surprised at House being so selfless. Actually House surprised himself sometimes; otherwise he just didn't think about it. It was just that Chase was important to him. He would do that for everyone that was important to him. Wilson, Cuddy... Stacy... at some point of his life.

Of course right in that moment Chase seemed like the most important person in his life. And he just felt like he had to protect him, protect from this evil being called Life.

x

x

House's chest was warm. Chase thought. He could feel his heart beating, and it was like his whole feelings and life, everything was defined by those slow beats.

He calmed himself, closed his eyes, and just focused on those beats.

He smiled.

Suddenly there wasn't pain**;** there wasn't nausea anymore, there was nothing.

Nothing.

x

x

House was watching TV with Chase on his chest, a hand over the blonds' back, and arms over his own neck. That was pretty much the first time he slept this way: with Chase. Stacy wasn't so much of this type of affection, and he couldn't remember dating anybody else who was.

But he couldn't say it wasn't an uncomfortable position. It was a position. The thing he pretty much liked more about it was the fact that it was Chase.

Then he felt something weird, he looked down at Chase and called "Chase?" When the blond didn't answer he shook his shoulders, but it was the same answer.

So he decided to do what he knew he had eventually. He put two fingers up and felt his neck for a pulse.

He already knew what the result would be.

He just didn't want to admit it.

He pulled his fingers up, and exhaled.

He cursed heavens and for a long, long time he just kept there.

_Chase died. _House thought while he stared at the Australian lifeless body. _Chase is dead now. _

_Chase died in my arms. He died smiling._

x

x

House arranged Chase's funeral. He hated funerals, but there wasn't anybody better to do that, so he decided to do it himself. At least he got rid of working...

There weren't much people to invite. He called Chase's stepmother, Cameron, a few friends from Australia Chase wanted to call, the team and that was it. The people Chase wanted to call. The blond told House everything he wanted for his funeral. Everything was arranged; House pretty much just had to call people.

He was just satisfied that Chase died happy. He was able to make Chase work as a doctor again, as he wanted. He practiced medicine until he couldn't anymore and that was probably what made him bear his fate.

He also knew the fact that House was with him also helped.

But nothing mattered anymore. Chase was gone, and House could only be glad Chase wasn't in pain anymore.

The funeral continued. People giving him their condolences, saying how they lost a young beautiful soul, or how he became a star now, watching over them. House didn't care for them. Funeral was just a tradition, a useless thing people did so others could say goodbye.

He had already told Chase goodbye.

And he hated it.

x

x

House came back to his home after a long day of work. It had been a week since Chase's funeral and things pretty much went back to normal. At the moment it seemed like it was just after his leg infarction, a scar that would never be healed. Nothing would be the same anymore, not without Chase.

He sighed**;** he knew he had to do what the blond had asked him. Chase had asked to be cremated. His ashes were still on House's mantelpiece inside a bowl.

He just didn't know where. Chase never said exactly where to throw. He just said _"I want my ashes to be somewhere..."He paused and took a moment to think "That would make me immortal" _And that was it.

House just stared at the bowl that now guarder Chase for minutes and thought about what that sentence meant, immortal. Where would that be? The Ocean? The Wind?

And suddenly he smirked. He had the answer.

He wanted to be with House. He would be forever in that mantelpiece.

Because he knew that, for as long as House was alive, he would be always with House, he would never leave him. He would be immortal in his own way.

In his own way, he would never leave House.

House smiled. He loved Chase, and it didn't matter what he believed. The fact that Chase was there made him feel better, that was probably a reason he hadn't thought of it before. He felt better thinking that Chase wouldn't leave him, that he took care for that to happen.

At least until House would be able to heal from the scar Chase left him.

If he decided to heal one day, maybe.

x

x

x

The End! (for real this time!)

x

x

x

Pinku: What do you think? (puppy eyes) I have to say I don't particularly like sad eyes, but I like different endings, the ones that surprise us. And I like this one. (I have to say if I'd make a happy ending, this story wouldn't finish) I liked how it turned out. And particularly, I love when the feeling of accomplishment when I finish a long fic (is it just me? Lol)

So... I don't know what to say anymore... Do you liked it? Do you want to kill me? As long as you don't flame and be gentle, why you don't send me a review and tell? Come on! Last one to do it! :)


End file.
